A l'ombre de la lune
by Bymeha
Summary: " [...] La lune te guidera toujours. Et lorsqu'elle illuminera la forêt de ses rayons d'argent, tu sauras où me trouver. Suis les ombres... " Il n'avait rien d'humain ; et pourtant, Yukino continuait de se rendre dans cette forêt chaque jour, à la rencontre de cet homme étrange qui n'en était pas un... Rogue x Yukino, UA, pour l'anniversaire d'Aeliheart974 ; Label SPPS.
1. I - La forêt

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE POULETTE SIBERIENNE ZOULOU AZUMESQUE DE LA MIGNONNITUDE INCARNEE -ouitupeuxpastestcesurnomdefous - ! 8D

Hihi. Donc, voilà ; toute une histoire juste pour toi. Je pense que tu vas rapidement comprendre de laquelle il s'agit (un petit indice à la fin), on en avait parlé il y a looongtemps, et finalement sur les 4 choix possibles j'ai choisi de t'écrire celui-là. Est-ce que les autres auraient été plus courts ? Peut-être, je sais pas. Je me souviens juste que ce projet là t'avais bien branchée, et puis comme il se trouve que je suis dans une période propice à écrire de ce genre... Ah et puis, je trouve que mon titre est cool, mais c'est juste pour faire joli. *pan*

Vouala, je te ferai un petit mot juste pour toi touuut à la fin. Aux autres : déjà, pardon à ceux qui m'ont en follow parce que je vais certainement vous inonder d'alertes mail, et ensuite, ce qui suit est une fiction - que je vais poster d'un coup, susu - en UA, pour l'anniversaire d'Aeliheart974. Vous aimez le RoYu ? Allez la lire. Vous aimez pas plus que ça ? Allez la lire quand même 8D

Du coup je vous laisse, je m'en vais stocker tous les autres chapitres pour poster ça comme il faut... Encore désolée pour les alertes et bonne lecture ! ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AGAIN AND AGAIN A TOUA NANNA ! (dix mille coeurs pou' ou, j'te nem comme un titan et tu le sais, t'auras ton petit mot tout à la fin, au dernier chapitre 8D)

* * *

×**Genre :** Romance, Adventure

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Rogue, Yukino, Sorano... Et surprise !

×**Pairing :** Rogue/Yukino.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Il s'agit ici d'un **Univers Alternatif.**

* * *

— **À l'ombre de la lune —**

X

* * *

Le froid les enveloppe et les enserre entre ses doigts glacés comme un drap de velours paré de cristaux opalins.

Près de lui, elle tremble doucement ; ses mains sont encore plus froides dans les siennes, qui font ce qu'elles peuvent pour les maintenir au chaud en les serrant gentiment. Ses mains, elles ont toujours été froides ; glaciales comme celles d'un mort, pas aussi attentionnées qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Yukino ne se plaint pas, pourtant.

Dans son regard vague brillent les étoiles qui l'avaient toujours accompagnée ; la lune transforme ses cheveux clairs en des fils d'argent, et précieuse dans sa cape couleur saphir, elle ne dit rien. Yukino ne se plaint pas, ne parle pas – respire à peine. Son visage se crispe parfois lorsque la douleur se fait sentir, alors elle lève les yeux vers le ciel pour oublier et s'efforce de lui sourire.

Et les étoiles continuent de briller.

« Yukino...

— Ça va. Ça va... »

Sa voix peine à se faire entendre ; lui, il ne dit rien non plus, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Il la serre juste un peu plus contre lui, appuyé contre le tronc du plus grand des arbres de cette forêt. Peut-être avait-il compté sur lui pour les protéger des hommes, de ces créatures qui lui ressemblaient à elle mais que lui n'avait jamais appris à aimer. Peut-être avait-il fini par espérer que ça puisse se passer comme il le désirait ; espérer autant qu'un humain pouvait en être capable qu'il avait le droit à sa part de bonheur dans ce monde dont les habitants ne voulaient pas de lui et de ceux qui lui ressemblaient.

« Tu saignes, Rogue… »

Pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'accepter, elle ; ça ne l'avait pas fait reculer, elle.

Et maintenant, serrant ce corps si chétif contre lui, Rogue s'en veut un peu ; il s'en veut de ne pas se sentir plus triste que ça, de voir tout ce qui avait eu de l'importance pour lui dans ce monde lui glisser entre les doigts. Ça n'était pas de sa faute, au fond ; les émotions étaient un privilège réservé aux humains. Elle n'avait qu'un vœu à faire pour que tout s'arrange, pourtant ; juste une demande à formuler, et elle vivra au moins aussi longtemps que lui…

Et qui aurait pensé que cette créature là serait celle qui apprivoiserait le grand dragon noir aux yeux rubis et au cœur de marbre ? Qui aurait imaginé qu'une fille venue de nulle part était celle qui avait tracé sa voie avec des étoiles ?

Sa main bien que tremblante dans la sienne l'apaise un peu ; le vent souffle doucement, chante une ode à la lune entre les branches sèches des arbres, et le temps s'arrête alors, cessant de se filer autour d'eux comme du lin taché de rouge sur les branches grises et craquantes. Yukino écoute, fredonnant en silence et dans son cœur — et il la regarde sans intervenir. Sans vouloir intervenir. Sans _pouvoir _intervenir _— la vie a cessé de filer aussi. _

_**Mais pour l'instant, laisse-la rêver encore un peu, Rogue.**_

_**Laisse-la rêver encore un peu…**_

* * *

**X**

* * *

Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois, avant ce jour-là.

Impossible pour elle de s'en souvenir ; elle était bien trop jeune, bien trop petite — et bien trop sensible à la magie. Il faisait nuit et la lune éclairait de sa lueur opalescente un sentier broussailleux de l'épaisse forêt d'Argent lorsqu'il l'avait entendue pleurer, paresseusement couché sur l'épaisse branche d'un arbre. Il faisait froid et il avait faim, mais Skyadrum lui avait promis qu'elle reviendra vite après être partie chasser ; alors Rogue l'attendait. Sa mère était la plus forte, de toute façon.

Et puis, qui s'oserait à tenir tête à un dragon, après tout ?

Rogue avait eu peur, tout d'abord. Pas peur de la fillette en elle-même ; simplement peur parce qu'elle venait de ce monde au-delà de la forêt, parce qu'elle faisait partie de ceux dont sa mère lui avait appris à se méfier. Rogue ne se considérait plus comme faisant partie d'eux et de leur race depuis bien longtemps ; comment s'assimiler à des êtres qui s'entretuaient sans pitié, qui ne savaient pas vivre ensemble et qui ne savaient rien faire d'autre que rependre le chaos et la désolation partout où ils allaient ?

Mais elle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi mauvaise que ces créatures décrites par sa mère, au fond.

Ses prunelles rubis avaient brillé dans l'obscurité, scrutant en silence la fillette en larmes qui avançait péniblement à travers les broussailles épineuses. Des pans de sa robe y restaient parfois accrochés, et ses jolis rubans bleu cobalt finirent par y rester aussi ; elle n'y faisait pas attention, pourtant, avançant à l'aveuglette en gémissant des appels à l'aide. Rogue huma l'air sans la lâcher du regard ; d'après ce qu'il sentait dans les doux murmures du vent et selon ce que sa mère lui avait appris, il ne tardera pas à faire plus froid encore. Peut-être neigera-t-il ? Il aimait la neige, lui ; le calme, le froid, le silence.

Mais que pourrait bien faire une gamine comme elle, dans le froid d'une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?

Elle ne l'entendit même pas atterrir face à elle, les yeux trop embués de larmes pour y voir quoi que ce soit — et de toute manière, il faisait bien trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse seulement discerner ce qui se trouvait à plus de trois mètres d'elle, malgré l'éclat omniprésent de la lune. Elle ne le vit pas reculer non plus, alors que l'appréhension lui tordait le ventre ; comment allait-elle réagir ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Et si sa mère le surprenait, aussi près d'une de ces créatures qu'elle tenait à éviter ?

La gamine poussa un cri aigu en le voyant ; la seconde d'après, il l'imita sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, surpris, et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, à se dévisager de leurs grands yeux écarquillés.

Rogue savait qu'il pouvait la voir mieux qu'elle le pouvait ; ses yeux avaient fini par ressembler à ceux de sa mère, à force de vivre à ses côté, et il pouvait voir dans le noir à peu près aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Pour la fillette, en revanche, c'était différent.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était des ombres.

« Qui es-tu ?

— Je… »

Et puis le silence ; parce que Rogue ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Skyadrum le lui avait formellement interdit : _ne pas dévoiler ton identité à quelqu'un qui vient de derrière la forêt_.

La fillette aux cheveux blancs comme la lune s'était soudain approchée jusqu'à le toucher, le faisant reculer par la même occasion ; il n'y avait plus de peur ou de surprise dans ses yeux.

Seulement de l'humanité ; et un peu de compassion.

« Toi aussi, tu t'es perdu ?

— Je ne suis pas perdu, démentit aussitôt le garçon, les sourcils froncés. Tu devrais t'en aller d'ici, ou le dragon noir viendra te chasser, reprit-il en se redressant, débarrassant ses vêtements de la terre sèche dont-ils s'étaient maculés.

— Ma sœur m'a dit que les dragons n'existaient plus. », répliqua la fillette à son tour, l'air méfiante.

Rogue n'avait rien dit, les yeux arrondis de stupeur ; il ne sût pas si elle l'avait vu, car il se tenait le plus loin possible pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux. Sa mère le lui avait dit aussi : _ne les laisse pas voir tes yeux. Ne les laisse pas voir en quoi tu es différent d'eux. _

« Ils existent toujours. Rentre chez toi, maintenant, grogna le garçon en s'apprêtant à partir, vaguement contrarié.

— Je ne peux pas. »

Elle avait eu l'air déterminée, cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, il la vit rougir en se retournant vers elle, tandis qu'elle baissait honteusement la tête vers le sol. Des feuilles mortes et des brindilles sèches s'étaient accrochées à ses cheveux — ses jolis cheveux…

« Quoi ?

— Je suis perdue, avoua la fillette à mi-voix. Je jouais juste avec ma sœur, et puis-

— En pleine nuit ?

— Non, il faisait jour. Ça fait juste très longtemps que je me suis perdue… »

Rogue soupira ; elle avait l'air d'avoir quoi, onze, douze ans ? À peine plus jeune que l'âge qu'il paraissait avoir. Pourtant, même lui limitait ses déplacements lorsque la nuit était tombée.

Les ombres étaient partout — partout —, prêtes à les cueillir à chaque instant. À les englober, les engloutir, les avaler, les annihiler. Rogue n'avait pas peur des ombres ; seulement, sa mère lui avait appris à ne pas les sous-estimer.

_**Toi aussi, tu les maîtriseras, un jour. Mais pour ça, Rogue, il te faut trouver ta lumière… **_

Le garçon secoua la tête ; il n'aimait pas écouter ce que la voix lui disait. Skyadrum ne l'entendait pas, elle ; mais ça la faisait sourire à chaque fois, bien qu'elle ne lui dise pas, qu'elle ne lui explique pas pourquoi. Il lui avait dit que la voix ressemblait à la sienne, un jour ; la dragonne s'était contentée de cligner des yeux et de le tenir blotti contre soi.

_**Tu n'es pas encore prêt à écouter le chant des étoiles. **_

_Balivernes. _

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, Rogue avait de nouveau soupiré en scrutant le ciel. Les humains ne savaient-ils pourtant pas se diriger grâce aux étoiles ? La petite n'avait pas l'air de le savoir, pourtant. Silencieuse, toujours au sol et ses petits poings crispés sur les pans déchirés de sa robe, celle-ci tentait de l'apercevoir sans grand succès, fixant l'endroit où il se trouvait de ses grands yeux brillants. Vraiment brillants, d'ailleurs.

Sa mère ne voulait pas voir d'humains ici. Ne valait-il pas mieux la ramener de là d'où elle venait, dans ce cas ? Rogue savait où était le village le plus proche, bien que ne s'y étant jamais rendu. Lui et sa mère avaient toujours eu tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin, ici ; et dans le pire des cas, Skyadrum avait pris l'habitude de prendre une forme humaine pour leur procurer ce que la forêt ne pouvait pas leur offrir. Et même comme ça, Rogue s'était toujours dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de bien plus beau et sauvage que toutes les autres humaines qu'il avait pût voir un jour…

Un cri retentit au loin ; bestial, plus qu'animal et reconnaissable entre tous. La fillette se mit à trembler, tandis que Rogue regardait en direction du cri. Il s'agissait de sa mère ; et elle ne tardera sûrement pas à revenir.

Sans un mot, le garçon soupira de nouveau et s'avança vers la gamine sans prévenir. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il prit sa petite main dans la sienne pour avancer d'un pas sûr entre les branches brisé jusqu'à un petit chemin de terre où il était plus facile de marcher.

« Ta main est froide…

— La tienne aussi. », répliqua le brun en dissimulant ses yeux à l'aide de la longue frange qui dissimulait une partie de son visage.

Elle ne dit rien et continua de le suivre, les yeux rivés vers le sol faiblement éclairé par la lune pour ne pas tomber.

« Je n'y vois rien. Et toi ?

— Un peu. »

Il eut presque envie de sourire, soudainement fier de cette vision si particulière ; derrière lui, la fillette pinça des lèvres en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ses rubans, ils pendaient de part et d'autre de son visage de façon libre et indisciplinée ; mais _libre_, surtout.

Et au fond, en se tournant légèrement vers elle pour l'observer du coin de l'œil, Rogue se dit que ça lui allait bien mieux.

_**Regarde-la encore. Les étoiles lui font comme une couronne autour de la tête… **_

_Silence._

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

— Pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt ?

— J'étais avec ma sœur, soupira la fillette en posant sur lui ses grands yeux bruns — et doux, aussi. Son ruban s'est envolé, alors j'ai voulu le poursuivre. Et puis…

— Tu t'es perdue, devina Rogue en l'aidant à enjamber une branche tombée au sol.

— En effet… Tu connais le chemin pour rentrer ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement, se concentrant pour utiliser chacun de ses sens et se repérer. Le vent lui apporta des effluves de fumée et d'autres odeurs qu'il reconnu comme étant celles propres aux activités humaines ; ce n'était pas une odeur qu'il appréciait vraiment, d'ailleurs.

« Disons que je sais me repérer. Mais tu ferais bien de ne pas revenir. Je ne serai peut-être pas là pour t'aider, la prochaine fois.

— Pourquoi m'aides-tu maintenant, dans ce cas ?

— Parce que la forêt est notre maison à nous. Elle ne veut pas que d'autres s'y trouvent. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de qui il parlait ; pourtant, elle garda les lèvres closes et se contenta de le suivre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de demander.

Et, en réalité, la paume de sa main était agréablement tiède contre la sienne.

« Au fait, je m'appelle-

— Ne me le dis pas, la coupa Rogue. Si tu me le dis maintenant… »

La voix retentit encore dans sa tête ; il l'ignora, fronça des sourcils, s'arrêta momentanément puis se remit à avancer d'un pas plus rapide encore.

Elle le regardait, surprise, sans être vraiment vexée. Curieuse, peut-être ; il vit à son regard qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Tout ça n'aura plus aucun intérêt…

— Je ne te reverrai plus ?

— Je ne pense pas.

— Oh… Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te donner ceci. »

Elle s'était arrêtée pour tendre la main vers lui ; Rogue se retourna et détailla en silence le ruban de soie bleue qu'elle lui tendait, miraculeusement intact. Il était doux sous ses doigts et portait encore un peu de sa chaleur lorsqu'il le lui prit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un de mes rubans… Garde-le. Ce sera ma façon de te remercier. », souffla-t-elle en plissant des yeux pour mieux le voir à travers la pénombre.

Le garçon serra le ruban entre ses doigts et se remit à avancer sans un mot ; il ne comprenait pas son geste et ne savait pas quoi dire à ça, de toute façon. L'odeur s'intensifiait, et des bruits lui parvinrent bientôt. Il espérait juste que ces hommes n'aillent pas jusqu'à se lancer dans une expédition à travers la forêt, sinon quoi ils risquaient de tomber sur Skyadrum, et dans ce cas là…

Le brun frémit et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées ; il préférait ne pas y penser. D'ailleurs, Yukino venait de lâcher sa main pour se diriger d'elle-même vers la sortie de la forêt.

Elle se retourna au dernier moment pour lui sourire avec reconnaissance, ses quenottes blanches luisant doucement sous l'éclat de la lune.

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, alors-

— Oublie-moi. Et rentre chez toi. »

Son sourire perdit un peu de son éclat ; bizarrement, il n'y ressentait aucune culpabilité. Rien d'humain ; il n'avait rien ressenti d'humain depuis bien longtemps, si ce n'est auprès de sa mère qu'il côtoyait depuis de longues année maintenant. Depuis bien longtemps avant la naissance de cette fillette, en tout cas.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, le sourire de la fille se fit plus doux, presque compatissant — humain. Alors elle se retourna et courut sans s'arrêter vers le village, tandis qu'il la regardait un moment avant de rentrer lui aussi — sans se retourner. Sur le chemin, son pouce ne cessait d'effleurer les inscriptions argentées cousues dans le tissu bleu ; des inscriptions tracées au fil d'argent comme la lune contrastait avec le ciel, et qui lui restèrent à l'esprit bien longtemps avant que sa morosité ne reprenne le dessus.

C'était une bien jolie petite étoile, et elle répondait au nom de Yukino.

* * *

**X**

* * *

_« And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am »_

– _**Iris**, Goo Goo dolls._

* * *

Voilà qui fait office de prologue, je vous retrouve au chapitre suivant :)


	2. II - Le dragon

La suite ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi il y a un rating T. Y'a un touuut petit peu de sang, mais rien de bien méchant, promis.

Bonne lecture again ! c:

* * *

« [...] La lune te guidera toujours. Et lorsqu'elle illuminera la forêt de ses rayons d'argent, tu sauras où me trouver. Suis les ombres...

Je suis l'ombre de la lune. »

* * *

**X**

* * *

Ils disaient tous du dragon de la forêt qu'il dévorait les cœurs des hommes.

Yukino n'avait jamais vu de dragon ; elle en avait peur, pourtant, et c'était cette peur là qui l'avait rongée petit à petit alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles rougeoyantes de la forêt d'argent, les pans de sa robe claire voletant derrière elle en effleurant les feuilles mortes qui maculaient le sol. On l'appelait comme ça, parce qu'en hiver, le soleil faisait scintiller la neige comme des myriades de diamants, et la cime des arbres prenait alors la forme d'épées d'argent. Yukino n'avait jamais pénétré cette forêt en hiver, pourtant ; personne ne le faisait.

Parce que l'hiver, les diamants apparaissaient ; et les hommes chuchotaient dans le noir que le dragon gardait farouchement son précieux trésor, annihilant tous ceux qui osaient s'en approcher.

Une branche craqua sous son pied ; fit vibrer le silence, apeura un gigantesque corbeau dont le croassement terrible fit s'envoler d'autres petits oiseaux. Yukino eut tout juste le temps de se remettre de sa surprise ; derrière elle, les pas s'approchaient, suivant ses traces paniquées.

Et elle, elle faisait office de la biche d'or apeurée ; celle qui se différenciait des autres et que tous voulaient capturer.

« Par là ! entendit-elle crier alors qu'elle reprenait sa course à travers les bois, les pans de sa robe claire se déchirant à chaque branche crochue à côté de laquelle elle traversait. La sorcière est par là ! »

Le sol humide s'enfonçait sous ses pas et les branches des buissons et des petits arbres attrapaient sans cesse des mèches de ses cheveux ; la forêt aurait presque pût paraître belle, pourtant. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pour l'instant que d'un dédale de rideaux de feuilles rouges orangées, de tapis de mousse odorante et glissante, de lits de feuilles mortes et de pierres grises et coupantes qu'elle traversait sans vraiment regarder. Yukino pouvait sentir les écorchures qui maculaient ses mains et son visage mais n'en fit rien ; elle avait bien trop peur pour seulement ressentir la douleur. Des gouttelettes pourpres s'échappaient de ses plaies pour colorer le sol d'une teinte plus chaude encore.

« La sorcière », qu'ils l'appelaient sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, sans même tenter de comprendre ce que c'était. Yukino avait essayé de leur parler ; mais qui écouterait quelqu'un qui venait de faire exploser tout un bâtiment parce qu'on l'y avait enfermée contre son grès ? Qui écouterait une pauvre fille comme elle dont les doigts faisaient jaillir des étoiles qu'elle même n'avait jamais observées ?

Yukino savait ce qu'on faisait aux sorcières ; elle les avait déjà vu faire, avait vu de ses propres yeux une femme superbe souffrir tous les martyrs à cause de croyances qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait vue s'embraser, saigner, pleurer, crier ; comme ça, aux yeux de tous.

Comme une biche qu'on saigne avant de la dévorer.

La jeune fille finit par trébucher ; une fois, deux fois, avant de dévaler toute une pente sans pouvoir s'arrêter, un cri peinant à s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et les bras levés. Est-ce que même la forêt s'évertuait à la ralentir, à l'envoyer là où toutes ces femmes avaient terminé ? Yukino se releva aussitôt que les pas derrière elle lui parvinrent ; une flèche siffla même à côté de son oreille, lui arrachant un couinement paniqué et accélérant encore son allure. En haut de la pente, des rires gras et satisfaits lui parvinrent.

_**Ils veulent t'attraper, Yukino. **_

Yukino ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle courait ; les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait étaient estompés et tachés par la peur, les regards effarés et plein d'une haine qu'elle ne comprenait pas de ces garçons à peine plus âgés qui l'avaient enfermée pour s'amuser – et par dessus tout, son cœur qui battait la chamade lui hurlait toujours la même chose, la même volonté.

_« Laissez-moi vivre. »_

Ils disaient que le dragon de la forêt dévorait le cœur des hommes ; pourtant, perdue dans cet endroit dont elle ne connaissait que des légendes, traquée par ceux dont les armes faisaient couler le sang, Yukino commençait à se dire que les hommes avaient tord.

Parce que pour le moment, c'étaient ces hommes là qui lui courraient après pour dévorer son cœur ; pas le dragon.

_**Ils vont te dévorer, Yukino.**_

Ses poumons sont en feu ; de ses plaies s'échappent des gouttelettes pourpres et brûlantes qui tâchent ses vêtements, et eux, ils s'approchent toujours. Les couleurs de l'automne dansent dans ses yeux brillants de terreur, et du rouge s'y invite de par une plaie sur son front ; elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, même pas sentie, trop apeurée.

À sa gauche et à sa droite, des pas se font entendre ; elle ne s'arrête pas mais les cherche du regard, les larmes venant brouiller sa vue avant qu'elle ne les chasse d'un mouvement désespéré. Elle courait sans vraiment savoir où aller ; ses pas la menaient simplement le plus loin possible de là où elle se trouvait.

_**Tu es cernée, Yukino. **_

_**Ils vont te dévorer, te dévorer...**_

« Là ! »

Un poids mort sur ses jambes et une brève douleur ; elle tombe dans un cri et sa chute lui coupe le souffle. Un de ses assaillants surgit au milieu de la clairière ; celui qui venait de lancer le piège qui la maintenait immobile. Il s'approche prudemment mais rapidement – et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Alors, la sorcière… »

Yukino aurait voulu crier, se débattre, laisser sa magie s'exprimer – mais ils allaient l'attraper. L'attraper, la ramener, la briser entre temps, l'humilier, exposer son corps mutilé à la vue du monde et-

La dévorer.

Les choses auraient pût être ainsi ; mais leur histoire aurait été beaucoup trop courte, et les étoiles mécontentes d'avoir aussi peu brillé dans leur vie. Alors Yukino avait simplement décidé de fermer les yeux ; parce qu'elle avait décidé qu'il n'était pas encore temps de voir la fin et la mort, et parce que c'était la seule façon pour elle de voir les étoiles en plein jour. Aussi ses yeux ne purent voir cette étoile là.

Cette étoile d'ébonite aux yeux rubis plein de haine, dont les crocs brillèrent comme des diamants avant de s'écarter brusquement pour laisser échapper un premier avertissement.

Yukino sentit son cœur s'arrêter momentanément en ouvrant les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la clairière délimitée par de hauts sapins verts et chênes orangés, trois hommes regardaient dans sa direction, immobiles et livides comme s'ils étaient déjà morts, leurs armes pendant lamentablement le long de leurs bras tremblants. La jeune fille n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder ce qui les terrorisait à ce point ; elle sentait sa présence, et ses larmes se remirent à couler d'elles-mêmes en silence le long de ses joues pâles.

Le dragon noir se tenait juste derrière elle.

_**Et lui, Yukino, est-ce qu'il va te dévorer aussi ?**_

Déjà dans sa tête, le décompte est en marche. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne lui prenne sa vie, avant qu'il ne dévore son cœur ? Sur le sol, elle aperçoit la grandeur de son ombre et un cri silencieux passe la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux et lève un visage implorant vers le ciel. Elle finit enfin par sentir la chaleur étrange et vibrante qui suintait de son corps recouvert d'écailles tranchantes et aussi noires que la nuit ; le long de gigantesques troncs d'arbre, elle pouvait voir à travers ses larmes des reflets colorés évoquant ceux d'une eau claire, allant d'un violet sombre à un vert de jade plus vif. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pût impressionner la jeune fille.

Dans le cas présent, elle avait simplement l'impression que la mort s'approchait plus vite encore ; alors ses suppliques passaient la barrière de ses lèvres pour naître en un maigre souffle, fragiles comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie.

_« Laissez-moi vivre. Laissez-moi vivre... »_

Elle sursaute à l'entente d'un premier cri ; un autre plein de rage s'arrête prématurément dans un gargouillis qui lui provoque une brusque nausée, et elle a le temps d'entendre des pas de courses avant de sentir la chaleur qui émanait d'un corps juste au dessus d'elle. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à s'enfuir ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient décidé de la laisser ici, à la merci de ce dragon dont on lui avait tant parlé ?

Yukino n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle sent un souffle chaud contre son visage ; elle se met alors à sangloter, et les larmes dévalent le long de ses joues sales en traçant des sillons pâles. Il respire toujours à côté d'elle, en face d'elle ; elle ne sait pas, ne peut que sentir son souffle qui déloge ses cheveux clairs et fait glisser les feuilles et branches qui s'y étaient accrochées, tiède sur son visage baigné de larmes.

_Laissez-moi vivre..._

« Qui es-tu ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Elle ne le voyait toujours pas ; pas en entier, en tout cas. Un regard aux alentours la fit déglutir, alors qu'elle contemplait brièvement ceux qui avaient été ses poursuivants quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur d'un souffle régulier au dessus de sa tête ; mais mis à part l'ombre d'ailes à demi repliées, elle n'y voyait rien.

Rien que les ténèbres, au sein de cette clairière que même la cime des arbres privaient de lumière.

La douleur se faisait petit à petit sentir dans ses membres engourdis. La jeune fille respira profondément, rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et s'osa à demander d'une voix tremblante, tout en se relevant à l'aide de mouvements lents et prudents :

« Vous ne comptez pas me dévorer ? »

Un rire amer résonna dans son esprit ; maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, il était loin de posséder la voix caverneuse et profonde dont parlaient les livres. Il avait un timbre bien plus clair que ce à quoi elle aurait pensé, et un léger accent étranger se faisait entendre, trahissant sa nature. D'ailleurs, si elle se fiait à sa voix...

Il avait l'air plutôt jeune ; et ce timbre lui était familier.

« Je t'ai demandé ton prénom. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te dévorer ?

— Ils m'ont toujours dit que vous dévoriez les humains. Que vous les tuiez, que vous- »

Un claquement de mâchoires agacé la fit taire et l'immobilisa de la tête aux pieds, tandis qu'elle retombait, la lèvre tremblante ; l'ombre s'éloignait, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée pour le regarder.

« Est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? Est-ce que j'aurais dût les regarder faire sans intervenir ?

— Je...

— Ils t'auraient tué sans pitié. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils tuent. »

Et Yukino se tut ; parce qu'il avait raison. Parce qu'au fond, elle lui en était reconnaissante, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne s'en serait pas sortie autrement.

Parce que le dragon noir lui avait sauvé la vie ; et que la douleur éphémère qui avait vibré dans sa voix l'avait touché plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Tu n'es pas comme eux, et c'est pour ça qu'ils te pourchassaient. N'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne suis pas-, s'apprêta à protester Yukino, troublée, ses mains peinant à défaire ses liens.

— Je sais. Tu n'es pas comme eux. », répéta la créature en s'approchant encore.

L'ombre avait disparue ; comme si le soleil avait décidé de l'empêcher de le voir. Pourtant, l'instant d'après, la jeune fille sursauta en sentant que ses liens s'étaient défaits.

Et que deux mains tout à fait humaines l'avaient prise par les épaules pour la redresser.

« ... Et moi non plus. », acheva-t-il dans un souffle, tout près de son oreille, le froid pénétrant des paumes attentionnées qui l'avaient redressée disparaissant après être restée quelques secondes de plus.

Perdue, Yukino retomba à genoux sitôt que l'inconnu l'eut lâchée ; il ne la releva pas, pourtant, et elle entendit des pas s'éloigner rapidement avant de pouvoir se retourner, le cœur battant et les yeux brillants. Juste pour le voir ; pas par simple curiosité, pas seulement pour lui dire merci ou pour se rassurer.

Parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de le voir. Et de croiser son regard ; un regard qui n'avait rien d'humain mais rien de monstrueux à la fois.

Juste anormal ; et beau, quelque part. Parce que même si elle aurait pût comparer ça à des yeux de chat ou de reptile, c'était ça et tout autre chose à la fois ; deux rubis fendus d'une pupille rectiligne et verticale. Deux brasiers silencieux où brûlaient des souvenirs auxquels elle n'osait pas toucher ne serait-ce que du bout de ses doigts écorchés.

Deux rubis qui la transpercèrent jusqu'au plus profond de son être ; d'un seul regard.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et la toisa de son regard pourpre, des vêtements étrangers et de couleurs sombres recouvrant sa peau pâle ; elle nota que ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient plus longs que les siens, mais que contrairement aux autres hommes qu'elle avait vu jusque là, lui donnaient un aspect étranger, curieux – et pourtant, bien plus agréable à voir, bien que dissimulant une partie de son visage. D'où est-ce qu'il venait ?

Qui était-il en vrai ?

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais, fit-il remarquer, aucune émotion ne trahissant son visage de marbre, presque princier à côté de ceux des seigneurs qu'elle avait pût voir.

— Vous non plus... », souffla Yukino d'une voix absente en guise de réponse, les yeux rivés vers tous les mystères qu'il représentait.

L'inconnu eut un sourire à peine perceptible ; tout juste un mouvement au niveau de la commissure des lèvres. Encore confuse, Yukino finit par se relever, remarqua que ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et recouvrit pudiquement sa poitrine de ses bras, les joues légèrement empourprées.

_**Le dragon ne te dévorera pas aujourd'hui, Yukino...**_

« Les gens d'ici me connaissent sous le nom de Raios, fit-il en la fixant un peu plus intensément. Mais lorsque je n'ai pas une forme de dragon, je m'appelle Rogue. Et toi ? »

Rogue ; ça n'était clairement pas d'ici. Encore perdue dans ses pensées, Yukino mît un moment avant de répondre d'une voix peu sûre d'elle :

« Euh, Yukino. Juste Yukino... »

Il sourit encore ; un peu plus, cette fois-ci. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle la gênait, et pourtant, elle n'y voyait pas une ombre de malveillance.

Était-ce la même personne qui avait fauché les cadavres étendus à ses pieds ? La même personne qui l'avait sauvée ?

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

— Je… »

Yukino inspira profondément, le regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua négativement la tête, quoique peu sûre d'elle. Il aurait pût la tuer des centaines de fois avant de lui poser la question ; il pourrait la tuer maintenant.

Mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ; mis à part une pensée pour sa sœur, mourir ne lui faisait pas peur.

Rogue parût surpris ; elle ne pouvait que le supposer, à vrai dire, son visage montrant trop peu d'expressions pour qu'elle puisse discerner ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé à d'autres gens, avant ça ? Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas, qu'il la laissait indifférente — parce que ça n'était pas le cas.

Yukino tremblait encore ; juste un peu. Elle ne faisait rien pour fuir, pourtant ; rien pour s'en sortir, rien pour s'éloigner de lui.

Elle s'approcha juste un peu pour mieux voir ses yeux.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Retrouve-moi... Retrouve-moi ici si tu as besoin d'aide, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes en baissant les siens.

— Vous… Vous ne comptez pas me faire quoique ce soit ? Vous me laissez partir ?

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais à une mage aussi innocente que toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse, Yukino ? »

« Mage ». Le mot vibra dans l'air et tinta dans son esprit dans un écho de clochettes qui résonna jusqu'au fond de son cœur.

Yukino le fixa avec de grands yeux sans rien pouvoir ajouter. Le dragon de la forêt lui-même venait de lui proposer son aide ; qui aurait cru que cette créature même que tout le monde craignait se trouverait être sa providence ?

Que cette créature dont on disait qu'elle dévorait le cœur des hommes se trouverait être la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie ?

Il n'avait pas l'air blessé ou en colère ; juste las, morose. Terne. Ça lui pinça le cœur, enfonça une épine quelque part dans sa poitrine — froide. C'était ce qui était réservé aux gens comme lui et elle le savait bien pour l'avoir déjà observé.

Ce qui était destiné à ceux qui étaient nés comme des étrangers.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que d'autres vous ont déja-

— Personne de vivant, en tout cas, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux rubis avec un air sombre et peiné, devinant de lui-même ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment, ajouta-t-il ensuite en fixant pensivement ses mains. Et toi ? Qui sait ce que tu es ?

— Ils l'ont découvert, répondit la jeune fille en désignant les cadavres du regard. Moi-même, je ne le savais pas avant que... »

Yukino se tut. Rogue n'en dit rien ; l'observant toujours du haut de la pente où il se trouvait, il baissa simplement les yeux, l'air de comprendre ce dont elle voulait parler – et puis au fond, et lui ; est-ce qu'il était né dragon ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de semblable avant elle, un abandon difficile à une humanité qui ne l'acceptait déjà plus ?

Qui était réellement Rogue ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

« Dites-moi… Est-ce que vous savez ce qui m'arrive ? Ce que je suis ? Je ne sais même pas ce que- »

Rogue releva soudain brusquement la tête ; quelques instants plus tard, sur ses gardes, Yukino pût entendre des cris et des bruits de pas, et une lueur inespérée vint briller dans son regard lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de sa sœur aînée. Alors on était venu la chercher ?

Son regard brun se posa néanmoins sur les cadavres avec inquiétude ; elle entendit Rogue dévaler la pente et passer à côté d'elle sans même la regarder, l'air d'être à l'écoute de ce qui les entourait. Un peu comme un animal ; ou autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? finit-il par demander en se tournant vivement vers elle, ses pupilles se rétractant ou s'élargissant en fonction de la lumière.

— Ma sœur est parmi eux... Je vais la suivre. Et vous ? »

Elle le supplia en silence de ne pas leur faire de mal. Rogue fronça des sourcils avant de détourner son regard après avoir cerné la peur qui luisait encore dans ses yeux ; la jeune fille crut y voir une lueur blessée mais n'en dit rien, troublée. La perspective de pouvoir rentrer chez elle sauve était bien trop belle.

Inespérée.

« Va les rejoindre. Je veillerai simplement à ce qu'ils ne t'accusent de rien. », souffla-t-il avant de se mettre à courir en vers un fourré, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard dénué de toute émotion visible.

Yukino resta ainsi avant de faire de même et de remonter la pente pour se diriger vers la troupe, dont elle aperçut bientôt la lumière qu'elle se mît à suivre avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Comme elle s'en était doutée, c'était sa sœur qui dirigeait l'expédition, bravant vaillamment les broussailles sans se préoccuper de ses vêtements et distribuant des ordres à la poignée d'hommes qui la suivait. Yukino ne se demanda pas d'où ils venaient tout en hélant le prénom de son aînée ; Sorano avait toujours sût se montrer plus déterminée et persuasive qu'elle.

« Yukino ! s'écria Sorano en l'apercevant, rattrapant de justesse la lanterne alors que sa cadette se logeait dans ses bras en se retenant de pleurer. Où étais-tu passée ? Seigneur, regarde-toi, tu es- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : la plus jeune leva les yeux vers le ciel à l'entente d'un grondement semblable à celui qu'elle avait entendu avant que Rogue ne décime ceux qui l'avaient prise en chasse. Le vent se mit à gémir puis à hurler autour d'eux, véhiculant des plaintes qui les firent frissonner d'effroi ; c'était comme si les ombres elles-mêmes s'étaient mises à chanter — à hurler. Brandissant leurs armes sans grande conviction, les hommes qui accompagnaient sa sœur reculèrent prudemment en cherchant le dragon du regard, tandis que Sorano avait attrapée sa cadette par la main pour la tirer en arrière ; si seulement ils savaient...

_**Mais ils ne sauront pas, Yukino. **_

« On rentre ! Maintenant ! », ordonna Sorano en rebroussant chemin à vive allure, bien vite suivie par les hommes du village qui ne protestèrent pas avant de s'exécuter.

_**Ils ne sauront pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ; ce sera votre secret. **_

Yukino mît un moment à s'endormir, ce soir là, perdue entre les questions la concernant et celles portant sur Rogue ; lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, c'étaient sa magie à elle et son regard à lui qui venaient briller dans le noir, inconnus et étrangers – et pourtant, rassurants, quelque part. Rogue ne semblait pas la craindre ou poser sur elle un regard écœuré ; il l'avait appelé « mage », comme s'il en avait déjà connu, comme s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Avant d'être un dragon, Rogue avait-il été humain ?

Ils disaient tous du dragon qu'il dévorait le cœur des hommes ; pourtant, ce jour là, après avoir croisé le regard de Rogue, Yukino se dit que c'était peut-être l'inverse.

C'étaient les hommes qui avaient brisé le cœur de Rogue pour en faire une créature sombre et solitaire.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Les hommes lui avaient tout arraché.

Pas seulement son cœur, pas seulement son humanité ; tout. Sa vie, ses souvenirs, son identité. La seule famille qu'il avait jamais eu.

La seule mère qui l'avait jamais aimé.

Ça s'était passé vite — trop vite. Comme dans un rêve ; un cauchemar éveillé. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils méfiés, ce jour là ? Pourquoi Skyadrum n'avait pas été plus prudente, en laissant à un enfant l'opportunité de croiser son regard si étrange ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si confiante — trop confiante — au point de ne se douter de rien ?

Impossible de recouvrer sa forme de dragon une fois enchainée. Impossible de crier une fois bâillonnée ; Rogue n'avait pût que s'angoisser et sentir l'odeur lointaine de ses larmes et de son sang qui coulaient avant de comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé.

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite ; jamais il n'avait autant couru, talonné par la peur d'arriver trop tard et les ombres qui cherchaient à l'engloutir. Parce qu'il le savait, au fond.

Même sous sa forme de dragon, il n'aurait rien pût faire pour l'aider ; pas même la soulager.

Rien. Rien du tout.

Les flammes brûlaient déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il s'était frayé un chemin sur la place centrale, ignorant tous ces humains dont la seule vue avait suffi à le faire trembler de rage — et de peur, aussi. Le crépitement des étincelles faisaient battre son cœur et avaient suffi à allumer un brasier de haine silencieuse au fond de ses yeux ; mais elle, toujours droite, toujours belle, sauvage et libre, elle n'avait rien dit, pas crié, pas pleuré. Ils la brûlaient vive sans savoir, sans chercher à comprendre ; parce qu'elle était différente.

De l'autre côté, des yeux bruns avaient brillé aussi, noyés d'une terreur silencieuse. Skyadrum avait été belle jusqu'à la fin ; ni vraiment dragonne, ni vraiment humaine. Elle s'était tourné vers lui, silencieuse, les flammes peinant seulement à roussir ses cheveux ; et les ombres au sol s'étaient alors soudainement agrandies, tandis que le crépitement des flammes recouvraient son cri à lui.

Les flammes s'étaient soudainement élevée jusqu'aux étoiles dans une explosion de lumière ; tous avaient recouverts leurs yeux de leur main, chapeau ou heaume. Pas lui.

Lui, les yeux brillants — brûlants — de larmes, il l'avait juste regardé s'envoler vers les cieux avec un sourire ; le dernier. Un sourire d'excuse, un sourire de confiance, un sourire apaisé. Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas battue et qu'elle lui léguait tout. Le chant des ombres, la mélodie des étoiles, l'ode à la lune.

Les hommes s'étaient mis à hurler — de peur, de triomphe, il ne savait pas. À genoux, vidé de tout et les yeux rivés vers les flammes, il écoutait la symphonie qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient entendre. La lune, les étoiles, le murmure du feu purificateur — les ombres.

Ils n'avaient jamais sût écouter autre chose que leur propre cacophonie.

La lune avait brillé haut dans le ciel, cette nuit-là ; et, habitées par des hurlements bestiaux et enragés, la nuit l'avait accompagnée longtemps, bien longtemps. Le temps du pardon et de l'oubli ; le temps que suffisamment — bien trop, beaucoup trop — de sang n'ait coulé, le temps que les étoiles et la forêt ne vienne l'apaiser. Le temps que les ombres ne fassent qu'un avec lui ; que le froid ne l'habite jusqu'à tout engloutir, tout étouffer.

Le temps du deuil ; et pas seulement celui de sa mère.

Le deuil de son humanité.

* * *

**X**

* * *

« ... Et ne prends pas peur en me voyant. Ne leur fais pas plus confiance à eux qu'à moi ; ne te trompe pas de chemin. Cherche l'ombre de la lune... »

* * *

**X**

* * *

Rogue regarda le dernier cadavre disparaître vers l'abîme profond du ravin sans aucune émotion apparente.

La voix lui avait murmuré que les hommes avaient pour coutume d'enterrer leurs morts ; de leur rendre un dernier hommage, un dernier adieu. Rogue n'avait pas répondu, tout d'abord ; et puis lorsqu'elle avait répété, la colère froide et sourde qui brûlait en lui avait éclaté, et il avait hurlé en direction des arbres qu'il n'en avait que faire. Au loin, son cri avait dût ressembler à un rugissement ; ce n'étaient que les ombres qui s'allongeaient.

« Je suis l'ombre de la lune. »

La voix s'était tut. Les ombres l'aveuglaient bien trop, de toute manière ; bien trop pour qu'il puisse seulement prendre la peine d'écouter ou de comprendre, bien trop pour qu'il puisse laisser son humanité refaire surface et ses émotions l'accompagner. Il y avait bien longtemps que Raios avait renoncé à ses émotions ; ces choses humaines qui les avaient rendus faibles au point qu'ils ne soient qu'une poignée.

La seule chose qui se faisait sentir lorsque la lune éclairait suffisamment son cœur pour faire refleurir un semblant de ce qui restait de son humanité, c'était la perte de tout ce qu'on lui avait arraché.

_**Tu ne ressens aucun soulagement après les avoir tué. Ça ne t**__**'**__**aura servi à rien.**_

« Silence ! »

_**Tu sais que j**__**'**__**ai raison, Rogue. Ou peut-être devrais-je m**__**'**__**adresser à Raios ?**_

Les ombres gémirent autour de lui et donnèrent bientôt forme à deux gigantesques ailes à la membrane sombre et aux rebords déchirés ; juste une manifestation de sa haine. Il se bouchait les oreilles, bien que sachant que ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'adresser à lui ; il attendait juste le moment propice pour s'évader et oublier.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu n'étais même pas là ! Tu n'as rien fait ce jour là, alors qu'elle brûlait après qu'il l'ait attrapée ! Où étais-tu, toi qui semble respecter ceux qui tuent sans vergogne, qui brûle sans regrets ? »

Une brise fit chanter les plaintes des feuilles mourantes, dans un chant funèbre et mélancolique. Un rugissement retentit encore dans la forêt ; partout, les oiseaux et les animaux s'affolaient et fuyaient un danger invisible, seuls les arbres assistant à la détresse silencieuse de celui qui habitait leur précieuse forêt.

« C'est ça, pars. Fuis ; tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux… »

_**Fais attention aux ombres, Rogue**__**…**_

« Les ombres ne me quittent pas. Et elles, elles savent garder le silence quand je leur demande. »

Le vent se tut ; les animaux retrouvèrent leur vie habituelle comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais les arbres ne détachèrent pas leur attention de cet être sombre et perdu pour autant.

L'ombre devait trouver sa lumière.

* * *

C'est un des rares passages Angst que je m'autorise, promis. C:

A la suite !


	3. III - L'étoile

Rien à signaler ici. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« On m'a appris lorsque j'étais enfant que les ombres représentaient ce qui était mauvais.

Ce qui est caché. Oublié ; incertain. Une chimère. Quelque chose qui existe sans vraiment faire partie de notre monde. Une fumée noire et funambule qui marche à pas sûrs sur la limite entre ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas ; ce qui est vivant et ce qui ne l'est pas.

La nuit est noire, elle aussi ; pourtant, c'est lorsqu'il fait nuit que l'on peut voir la lune et les étoiles. Alors, toi qui est fait d'ombre, toi qui est si sombre…

Quelle est cette partie lumineuse qui se cache au fond de ton cœur ? A quoi ressemblent tes étoiles ? »

* * *

**X**

* * *

Le cœur de Yukino battait toujours la chamade lorsque les bras de la forêt s'ouvrirent pour la laisser pénétrer le cœur de la clairière.

Cette fois-ci, elle était seule et ses vêtements étaient presque intacts ; une cape de velours bleue au col orné de plumes blanches protégeait ses épaules chétives, et elle avait glissé un châle sous les pommes dont étaient remplies son panier. À vrai dire, elle avait failli rebrousser chemin en se disant qu'un dragon ne mangeait peut-être pas de pommes ; et à vrai dire, que pouvait aimer Rogue ? Mangeait-il comme elle ? Aimait-il les mêmes choses qu'elle ? Dans le pire des cas, ça restait un présent ; le sien.

Et après tout ; les dragons n'aimaient-ils pas les trésors ?

Les corps avaient disparus, et les traces avaient été recouvertes par un épais tapis de feuilles. La forêt lui avait semblé moins effrayante, cette fois-ci ; une lueur tamisée et omniprésente paraît tout ce qu'elle voyait d'un voile orangé, et elle s'était amusée de croiser le regard curieux de plusieurs petits animaux. Lapins, écureuils, chevreuils…

_**Mais pas de biche dorée ; pas cette fois.**_

« Tu es revenue. »

La jeune fille s'était retournée dans un sursaut vers la provenance de la voix ; cette fois-ci, ses vêtements étaient composés de noir et de bleu cobalt, et la cordelette qui maintenant sa cape étaient faite de fils argentés. D'où venait-il, pour s'habiller de façon aussi soignée, avec cette allure discrète mais humble qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une seule fois dans sa vie dans cette région-ci ?

Confuse, Yukino hésita un moment avant de s'incliner ; il la fixa un moment avec incrédulité et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle était aussi froide que la veille ; _glacée_.

« Tu penses toujours que je veux te manger ? l'interrogea Rogue en percevant ses tremblements, toujours sans réelle expression mais l'air bizarrement, sincèrement concerné.

— Je... Je voulais juste vous remercier. C'est pour vous. », balbutia la jeune fille en lui présentant le panier de pommes.

L'une d'entre elle tomba au sol ; Yukino eut le temps de maudire une bonne dizaine de fois sa maladresse alors que Rogue se penchait pour la ramasser et l'observer à la lumière. Elle avait pris soin de choisir les plus belles ; mais le verra-t-il ?

Les émotions étaient difficiles à lire, sur son visage à lui ; presque invisibles, à vrai dire, et la jeune fille songea que son regard si étrange n'aidait en rien. Pourtant, elle pût dire qu'il eut l'air satisfait ; l'air froid et désintéressé qu'il arborait en général avait laissé place à une expression plus sereine.

Un peu plus humaine.

« Si... Si ça ne vous va pas, je peux aller chercher autre chose... »

Elle avait bafouillé ça si bas qu'elle même avait à peine perçu ce qu'elle venait de dire ; rougissante, elle baissa les yeux et eut le temps de songer à partir avant qu'il ne l'arrête en lui saisissant le poignet.

Et son regard dans le sien l'hypnotisa encore longtemps ; très longtemps.

« Non, ça va. Je... J'aime beaucoup les pommes, et ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas goûté à celles du village, alors... »

Sa voix avait quelque chose de doux – feutré, discret. Yukino se dégagea timidement de son emprise ; à peine conscient, il la laissa faire en retournant le fruit pour observer les nuances que prenait le rouge vif de la peau lorsqu'il la regardait à la lumière de l'automne. La jeune fille ne dit rien, le regardant en silence ; il avait l'air plutôt normal, comme ça...

Et d'ailleurs, en quoi est-ce que Rogue avait quoi que ce soit d'effrayant ?

Il finit par se tourner vers elle et la délesta en silence de son panier ; les main crispées à deux pans de sa cape, elle le laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux, dans l'attente qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

Et il le fit ; avec un semblant de sourire dans le regard, de la reconnaissance sincère mais silencieuse dans les rubis étincelants de ses yeux si étranges – et si beaux, pourtant.

« Merci, Yukino. »

Elle se sentit rougir sans pouvoir répondre ; la seconde d'après, il lui tendit une main immaculée, invitation silencieuse à le suivre dans cette forêt dont elle ne savait rien.

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi, expliqua-t-il simplement – et elle se retint de justesse de lui faire remarquer qu'il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, de peur de le contrarier. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me faire confiance, Yukino ?

— Je... »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, levant une main hésitante. Et au fond, malgré les risques, elle avait envie de la lui donner, sa main ; de le suivre, de le découvrir, ce qu'il était, qui il avait été et qui il était.

Et puis qu'avait-elle à perdre, après tout ? Qui pouvait l'en empêcher ? À quoi bon se montrer bienveillant avec elle, s'il avait vraiment voulu la blesser ?

Alors Yukino soupira en posant délicatement sa main dans la sienne, ancrant encore son regard dans le sien ; ses yeux mystiques et plein de mystères, recouverts d'un voile opaque de pensées et de secrets à découvrir.

Elle vit une lueur surprise passer dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

« Je vous suis. »

Et tout aussi lentement, sans oser briser le voile presque utopique de ce qui semblait être un rêve, Rogue lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

X

* * *

« Viens. Viens vivre, viens rire, viens courir et découvrir ce monde qui t'es inconnu. Porte ma couronne, tiens toi debout sur mes épaules et vois le monde sous un nouveau jour. Qui sait ; peut-être pourrais-je te prêter mes ailes pour que tu puisses découvrir le monde de tes propres yeux ?

Viens et reste un peu si tu le veux ; mais ne tombe pas, Yukino.

Ne tombe pas. »

* * *

X

* * *

Elle était… Bizarre.

Pas parce qu'elle n'était pas comme lui, ni parce qu'elle n'était même pas comme les autres. Même sa façon de penser était différente ; et c'était bizarre, ça aussi. Yukino se fichait de l'état de ses vêtements lorsqu'elle traversait la forêt à ses côtés. Elle se moquait bien de ce que les gens pourraient dire, de ce qu'ils pensaient à propos du temps qui passait, des changements à venir ; elle lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de la politique et de ce qui s'y rapprochait. Elle était maladroite, étourdie et malchanceuse, d'après elle.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une détermination à toute épreuve lorsqu'elle le désirait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle était avec lui que n'importe qui face à une épreuve minime ; d'être plus courageuse de s'approcher de lui que tous ces hommes armés jusqu'aux dents qui n'osaient pas même poser un pied dans cette forêt.

Et puis elle avait ces étoiles dans les yeux quand elle lui parlait ou qu'elle rêvassait, Yukino ; une liberté qui lui faisait comme des ailes dans le dos, des astres de rêves entiers blottis au fond de son cœur. Rogue savait que son cœur n'en montrait qu'une infime partie, un fragment à peine perceptible.

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il se levait chaque matin pour s'approcher de là où elle avait l'habitude de le trouver. Que la forêt elle-même donnait naissance à des fleurs blanches pour que la petite étoile puisse plus facilement retrouver son chemin à travers les fourrés ; qu'il se plaisait à l'écouter et à lui parler à son tour, à lui apprendre des choses qui réfutaient les idées qu'on lui avait mises dans la tête, en apprendre d'autres d'elle.

Rogue la trouvait bizarre, oui ; mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se surprendre à sourire d'une façon qui ressemblait de plus en plus à celle d'un humain lorsqu'il croisait son regard pour la première fois le matin. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de chasser la voix non plus ; mais la voix ne parlait que de plus en plus rarement et bien moins pour le contrarier, alors ça lui allait.

Yukino lui avait posé la question, une fois. Au fond, elle n'avait plus tellement besoin de la poser, comme il aurait très bien pût ne pas y répondre ; mais le ton de sa voix lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle en avait besoin, alors il s'était délesté de son armure pour lui entre-ouvrir les portes de son cœur.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? »

Elle venait le retrouver au cœur de cette clairière aux rideaux dorés et à la lueur orangée à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Et ça n'était pas grand-chose, au fond.

« Je ne sais plus, Yukino, avait soupiré le dragon dans un sourire. Je ne sais plus… »

Mais ça faisait taire ses ténèbres à lui et la colère de ses étoiles à elle ; alors ça leur allait.

* * *

X

* * *

« Tu es encore plus étourdie que d'habitude ces temps-ci, Yukino. »

La jeune fille sursauta à la remarque de sa sœur, qui la regardait rattraper le repas qu'elle avait failli laisser brûler d'un œil attentif — mais amusé, aussi. Sorano était rentrée plus tôt, ce jour là ; à vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle servait de jour dans la taverne d'à côté et qu'elle gérait les affaires du propriétaire. Un jour, il faudra bien qu'elle s'y mette aussi ; pourtant, sa sœur la laissait s'occuper de la maison et de la cuisine sans protester et n'avait pas soulevé le sujet une seule fois.

Elles vivaient à deux depuis longtemps, et la situation s'améliorait depuis peu ; ça leur allait très bien comme ça.

« Désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille avec un sourire crispé, se concentrant davantage sur ce qui bouillonnait doucement dans la marmite. Je pensais à ce que j'ai lu aujourd'hui.

— Tu ne fais que lire ? Il me semblait t'avoir vue sortir, pourtant. »

Yukino pinça des lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle détestait mentir à sa sœur ; mais lorsque ça concernait Rogue, elle avait appris à ne plus hésiter.

« Je suis allée ramasser des châtaignes à la lisière de la forêt. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les yeux de son aînée s'arrondir de stupeur, les flammes de l'âtre s'y reflétant brièvement. Je ne me suis pas éloignée.

— Je préfère ça. Fais attention, quand même… Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu t'y perds, dans cette maudite forêt.

— Je ferai attention, promit-elle avec un sourire sincère — parce que c'était vrai, parce qu'elle était prudente et que Rogue lui avait appris à se repérer. C'est prêt. », ajouta-t-elle en sortant la marmite de la broche où elle était suspendue à l'aide de deux épais torchons pour la poser sur la table.

Sorano grimaça à l'odeur de brûlé mais se ravisa en constatant qu'elle avait en effet utilisé des châtaignes. C'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle appréciait l'automne ; la pluie et les vents froids la mettaient toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Elles mangèrent en silence de longue minutes avant que Sorano ne se penche au dessus de la table pour fixer intensément sa cadette, qui se laissa faire sans rien dire — quoique pas sans réagir, baissant systématiquement les yeux lorsque son regard rencontrait le sien.

« Yukino ?

— Oui ? »

Elle avait sursauté ; Sorano eut un sourire mutin et satisfait qui s'agrandit lorsque sa question passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu comptes me le présenter quand ? »

La plus jeune se figea, rougissante, leva les yeux vers le regard perçant et clairvoyant de son aînée et finit par soupirer et lui rendre son sourire. Ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir ; de toute façon, elle avait déjà prévu de poser la question à Rogue.

« … Bientôt, répondit-elle enfin en plongeant de nouveau sa cuillère dans sa soupe, baissant les yeux pour masquer sa gêne. Bientôt, j'espère… »

Sorano la couva d'un regard tendre et lui prit la main sans rien dire.

L'automne annonçait de beaux jours à venir.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent paresseusement après ce qui parut être une éternité sur le visage souriant et un peu rêveur de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, le sourire de Yukino s'agrandit et elle rougit ; à peine, juste un peu mais comme il le fallait. De là où il était, allongé à même le sol et les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Rogue pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses joues, l'odeur sucrée et mielleuse de sa peau et la note légère et discrète lui rappelant l'amande de ses cheveux. Elle se tenait penchée au dessus de lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, persuadée qu'elle le regardait dormir.

Mais elle sentait bon, Yukino ; alors même s'il s'était réveillé alors qu'elle avait à peine posé un pas à quelques centaines de mètres de là, Rogue n'avait pas ouvert l'œil et feint dormir encore. Parce qu'elle sentait bon, encore.

Et puis parce que ça lui faisait plaisir aussi ; alors ça lui allait bien comme ça.

Un sourire mutin vint parer les lèvres rougies de froid de la jeune mage ; faisant mine de s'éveiller, Rogue la fixa un long moment avant de le lui rendre et de se redresser. Il y avait toujours un peu plus d'été qu'avant dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle était là.

_**Il y avait bien longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas senti vivant à ce point là ; n'est-ce pas ? **_

Elle rit encore, fière d'elle ; il se retint de faire de même, sachant ce qu'il en était en réalité. Elle portait une robe à la teinte verte pistache, ce jour là ; toujours aussi simple, mais qui lui seyait si bien. Rogue avait vécu de longues années avant ce jour là ; connu d'autres femmes, dont la réputation précédait les nombreuses qualités, les ballades parlant de beautés sans pareille, d'une prestance magistrale.

Et pourtant, il fallait croire que peu de choses suffisaient ; que Yukino, sa simplicité, sa maladresse, peut-être, mais aussi sa sincérité suffisaient à ce qu'il se sente un peu plus complet à ses côtés.

Pas juste un monstre en marge des autres, une créature que tous craignaient depuis la nuit des temps ; juste lui.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Pas exactement... J'ai reconnu ton odeur. », répondit le dragon en s'étirant.

Il sentit son regard posé sur elle mais la laissa faire. Il n'y avait plus aucune crainte dans les yeux de Yukino lorsqu'elle le regardait ; seulement de la curiosité, quelques questions – et un peu d'amour, tout au fond.

Elle savait qu'il ne la jugera jamais pour les pouvoirs qu'elle découvrait un peu plus chaque jour ; et il savait qu'elle ne le jugera pas non plus.

Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux différents sans être vraiment semblables, et parce que ces mêmes différences ne les avaient jamais empêché de d'accepter tels qu'ils étaient. Parfois, le dragon se surprenait à penser que Yukino avait plutôt rapidement mis sa crainte de côté ; et au fond, peut-être était-elle celle qui avait mis le plus de temps à l'apprivoiser.

Lui, la bête sanguinaire qui dévorait le cœur des hommes – la créature dont le cœur avait été dévoré il y avait déjà bien longtemps.

Un vent frais se leva ; aussitôt, le brun se tourna vers la jeune fille pour la voir frissonner et eut un soupir amusé. Lui ne s'habillait presque plus que par principe et pour s'attacher un peu plus à ce qu'il lui restait de sa nature humaine, à ce que sa mère avait souhaité pour lui ; il ne ressentait pas immédiatement les changements de température, et l'hiver qu'il passait la plupart du temps à dormir sous sa forme de dragon ne le dérangeait pas.

« Où est passé le manteau que tu portais la dernière fois ? lui demanda-t-il à travers la brise qui se levait, crispant la blanche jusqu'à la recroqueviller contre elle-même.

— Ah, euh... Chez moi. Je suis partie trop vite, répondit Yukino en haussant des épaules, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Mais ça va aller, je ne suis pas- »

Rogue la rattrapa in-extremis par le poignet alors que Yukino venait de glisser sur une feuille morte ; ça arrivait assez souvent, d'ailleurs, mais sa maladresse avait fini par l'amuser.

« Tu es gelée, déclara le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils, sur un ton qui pourrait presque ressembler à de la réprimande. Ils te laissent sortir dans cette tenue avec un temps pareil ?

— Ma tenue est très bien comme elle est, le reprit Yukino avec une moue légèrement contrariée. Et ma sœur ne me voit pas sortir, la plupart du temps. Enfin, Sorano se doute bien que je vois quelqu'un, mais du moment qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions... »

Il la laissa s'éloigner et la regarda lisser les plis de son jupon sans rien dire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment et il le savait ; et puis il aimait quand elle parlait de sa sœur ou de quelque chose qu'elle aimait, aussi. Ça lui faisait comme des étoiles dans les yeux, un aperçu palpable et scintillant de son cœur.

_**On peut voir son cœur lorsqu'elle rit ; tu l**__**'**__**as déjà remarqué, n**__**'**__**est-ce pas ?**_

_Bien avant toi._

« Euh, au fait… »

Le brun posa un regard inquisiteur sur la jeune fille ; l'air d'hésiter, vaguement mal à l'aise, Yukino eut un sourire crispé avant de se lancer :

« Ma sœur aimerait bien te rencontrer. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de toi, je t'assure, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment tandis qu'il arquait un sourcil. Elle sait juste que je vois quelqu'un, et elle…

— Pourquoi ? »

L'incompréhension qu'il lut sur ses traits suffit à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne saisissait pas le sens de sa question. Rogue se retint de soupirer ; il y avait encore beaucoup de meurs humaines qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre…

Elle finit par sourire, néanmoins.

« J'imagine que c'est parce que je t'aime bien… », fit-elle en levant brièvement les yeux vers le ciel.

Une brise fit virevolter les pans de sa robe et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux. Un de ses rubans se détacha ; Rogue l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'échappe — et sentit quelque chose se serrer en remarquant qu'encore une fois, il était tiède entre ses doigts.

Encore une fois.

Rogue ne dit rien en la raccompagnant à la lisière de la forêt, ce jour là ; et Yukino ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il marcha encore un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois que tous les arbres furent derrière lui, veillant sur leur protégé avec curiosité.

Il souriait pensivement lorsqu'elle l'interrogea du regard ; et il sourit davantage, jusque dans son regard, parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, même sans rien formuler.

« Dis à ta sœur que j'accepte, finit-il par souffler, s'amusant de voir le visage de la jeune fille se figer avant qu'un gigantesque sourire ne vienne s'y dessiner. À condition qu'elle ne te laisse plus sortir comme ça avec un froid pareil.

— Je lui dirai. »

Et il ne dit rien non plus lorsque ses lèvres se déposèrent avec la légèreté d'un papillon de nuit sur sa joue glacée.

Le sourire timide et le regard plein de promesses de Yukino avaient suffit.

* * *

**X**

* * *

_« __My whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears __»_

_**A twist in my Story **_- Secondhand Serenade

* * *

**X**


	4. IV - Secret

Bonne lecture, encore xD

(mon dieu c'est tellement bizarre de poster une fiction d'un seul coup, si vous saviez...)

* * *

**X**

* * *

Elle aimait les étoiles.

Toutes, sans exceptions. Les blanches, les rouges, les bleues ; les polaires, les plus petites, les plus grosses, celles qui formaient ces constellations qu'elle connaissait par cœur et même celles qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Lui, il n'en aimait qu'une seule.

Celle qui dispersait des rubans bleus plein de chaleur sur son chemin. Celle qui vivait, celle qui riait, celle qui savait rêver ; celle qui doucement, silencieusement, méthodiquement, avait sût lui transmettre quelques bribes de rêves pour que les siens puissent fleurir d'eux même.

Il n'aimait qu'une étoile ; celle qu'il retrouvait au cœur d'une clairière de cette forêts, quelques matins.

Et il n'avait jamais aimé que celle-là.

* * *

**X**

* * *

« Il neigera, dans trois jours. Viendras-tu ? »

Yukino posa un regard curieux et surpris sur son visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il avait épousseté sa cape et la lui tendait en silence, constatant qu'elle avait froid malgré les vêtements qu'elle portait en plus ce jour-là. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin ; aussi le remercia-t-elle du regard avant de demander avec intérêt :

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir dans combien de temps le temps changera ?

— L'air, répondit le dragon en haussant des épaules, ses yeux se posant sur chacun des arbres aux alentours. La forêt l'a senti aussi. Alors, viendras-tu quand même ?

— Je... Je vais essayer. »

Elle réfléchit un moment et lui sourit, l'air un peu plus sûre d'elle. Il aimait cette détermination qu'elle avait ; du courage à l'état pur, une audace que beaucoup n'avaient pas. Elle savait rester prudente, néanmoins ; il comptait sur la forêt et les deux derniers mois où elle était venue le voir le plus possible pour que sa maladresse ne la fasse plus chuter. C'en était presque bête au début, et il avait mis un moment à comprendre qu'elle ne le faisait absolument pas exprès. Lui avait des sens surdéveloppés depuis presque toujours ; ça n'était pas un problème qu'il connaissait.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, la lumière perçant la cime des arbres pour venir éclairer le sol en une myriades d'étoiles dorées. Les cheveux et la peau de Yukino avaient toujours une teinte particulière lorsque le soleil se couchait ; quelque chose de plus chaud et vivant encore. Pas sur lui.

La lumière ne l'atteignait plus depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Rogue vit son amie se mordiller la lèvre en guettant les cieux et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Sorano risque de s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir, s'excusa-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

— Je vois. Je te raccompagne, décida-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait dit quoi que ce soit.

— Rogue ? »

Il sentit sa main prendre la sienne et étudia les traits de son visage en silence, essayant d'anticiper ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Ça ne faisait que deux mois et il commençait doucement à se souvenir de la palette d'expressions dont disposaient les humains ; et si ça avait été difficile au début, le contact de Yukino l'avait petit à petit aidé à en reproduire certaines de façon plus ou moins naturelle. À force, il avait presque réussi à se persuader qu'elle était parvenue à lui faire ressentir certaines de ces choses qu'il avait oublié ; à les comprendre, les sentir, les anticiper et les apaiser.

Et cette fois-ci, Yukino avait l'air un peu triste.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, lorsque je ne suis pas là ? Ça ne te manque pas, de vivre à proximité d'autres personnes ? »

Le brun fronça des sourcils ; Yukino ne se froissa pas, pourtant.

Elle aussi, elle avait fini par apprendre à décrypter les rares cendres de ce qu'avaient été des émotions sur son visage ; elle aussi, elle avait appris à comprendre ce que ses mots ne disaient pas tout comme ce qu'ils étaient incapables de dire.

Et au fond, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de mots pour comprendre en voyant ses yeux que Rogue avait toujours eu quelque chose de triste dans le regard ; quelque chose qui s'estompait lorsqu'elle lui parlait, lorsqu'elle lui souriait — qui semblait presque vouloir s'effacer lorsqu'il souriait à son tour, brisant la glace de son visage pour le laisser vivre un peu.

Ce fut pourtant au tour de la jeune mage d'afficher une mine surprise lorsque Rogue leva une main à son visage pour effleurer sa joue rougissante du bout des doigts.

« Avant, je ne sentais rien, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux, un voile de souvenirs recouvrant son regard. Mais depuis que tu es là… Je peux de nouveau sentir la chaleur d'un autre être que moi. »

Une étoile s'était échappée des yeux de Yukino, avant qu'elle ne vienne se blottir sans rien dire contre le dragon aux yeux rubis. Étrangement, Rogue ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'entourer de ses bras, fixant le vide avec confusion ; parce qu'il avait agi de façon instinctive.

Pas comme un dragon. Comme un humain.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà bien longtemps lorsqu'il se séparèrent à la lisière de la forêt ; et ils n'en reparlèrent pas, se séparant en silence et après un dernière regard échangé, tendre et empli de compassion.

Ils n'en éprouvèrent pas besoin ; pas une seule fois.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Sorano fixait les deux prunelles rouges depuis de longue minutes et avec fascination lorsqu'un raclement de gorge gêné de la part de sa cadette la tira de sa torpeur.

Aussitôt, l'aînée l'interrogea du regard, la toisa de haut en bas et se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue, le dévisageant sans gêne apparente. Le dragon devinait à voir la jeune fille du coin de l'œil que Yukino était nerveuse ; pourtant, ce fut avec un air approbateur que Sorano croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en s'adressant à sa sœur, sans quitter le jeune homme du regard.

« En effet, acquiesça-t-elle en le désignant du menton le plus normalement du monde, il a de très jolis yeux... J'espère que tu comptes le garder encore un peu, Yukino. »

Rogue ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que la jeune femme avait voulu dire, un rire moqueur de sa part brisant bientôt le silence ponctué du crépitement régulier des flammes et du bois qui craquait.

De l'autre côté de la table, les pommettes de Yukino avaient pris une jolie teinte pivoine.

* * *

**X**

* * *

« Dis, Rogue… »

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement un œil déjà posé sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Un livre entre les mains, Yukino fixait le vide tout en étant plongée dans ses pensées ; qu'allait-elle lui demander, cette fois-ci ?

« Tu penses… Tu penses que ça me rend aussi différente que ça, d'être mage ? Que ça ne fait plus de moi un être humain ? »

Rogue fronça des sourcils en se tournant tout à fait vers elle, scrutant ses traits avec plus de sérieux. Lui ne vivait pas si mal cet écart vis-à-vis des humains ; mais si un jour il venait à ne plus pouvoir faire partie des rares et derniers représentants de sa race, nulle doute qu'il se sentirait perdu, lui aussi.

« Techniquement, tu restes humaine, finit-il par répondre sans la quitter des yeux. Tu es juste… Différente.

— Mais en quoi ? Si je n'utilise pas la magie, ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de normal ?

— Il y a beaucoup de mages qui vivent parmi les humains sans savoir qu'ils le sont, soupira le brun en s'adossant un peu plus confortablement au tronc d'arbre contre lequel il était installé, perché en haut d'une branche. Si tu peux utiliser la magie, c'est qu'un membre de ta famille le pouvait probablement aussi.

— C'est vrai ? On ne m'en avait pourtant jamais parlé… »

La jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et serra ses mains entre elles pour les réchauffer, réfléchissant encore un peu. Il la laissa faire, la couvant d'un regard prudent ; mieux valait-il la laisser trouver des réponses, ou en tout cas les questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser.

Yukino finit par soupirer et leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard ; quelques secondes plus tard et après une invitation silencieuse, elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et se hissa à ses côtés, laissant ses pieds se balancer au dessus du vide.

« Tu as déjà connu d'autres gens comme moi, avant ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, sans se douter que le dragon se retenait à chaque fois de la retenir de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

Rogue acquiesça en silence, ne laissant aucune émotion se lire sur son visage. Son silence suffit à ce que Yukino comprenne qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler ; ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est qu'il gardait le silence pour ne pas lui partager les cauchemars qui l'avaient longtemps empêché de dormir avant qu'il ne puisse vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience.

« Tu penses que Sorano est au courant ?

— Il y a des chances, acquiesça-t-il aussitôt et avec un sourire. (il avait répondu plutôt rapidement, cette fois-ci.) Ta sœur est… Spéciale, ajouta-t-il en rencontrant la lueur amusée qui brillait dans son regard.

— Je sais. Je l'ai toujours sût. », répliqua Yukino avec fierté, levant son nez rougi par le froid vers le ciel.

Le dragon la retint alors qu'elle basculait vers l'arrière sans même s'en rendre compte ; rouge de honte, la jeune mage eut un petit rire et le remercia en silence, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Il aimait bien écouter les battements de son cœur, lui.

_**C**__**'**__**est une mélodie bien plus vivante que celle de la lune et les étoiles, je te l**__**'**__**accorde. **_

_Je sais. _

« Tu peux apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, finit-il par lui dire après quelques minutes silencieuses. La plupart du temps, ils deviennent incontrôlables à cause d'émotions fortes comme la colère ou la peur… Reste-loin de ça et ils ne le remarqueront pas.

— C'est pour ça que tu te tiens loin des humains ? Parce que tu as peur que tes émotions te trahissent ? »

Il ne chercha pas à démentir ; il n'acquiesça pas non plus et elle ne chercha pas à insister. Le pire, c'est qu'il le faisait dans leur intérêt à eux…

_**N**__**'**__**écoute pas tes ombres, Rogue. Ne laisse pas Raois prendre le dessus**__**…**_

Étrangement, cette nuit là, la voix avait pris un timbre familier qui lui rappela confusément celui de sa mère ; mais le silence fut le seul à répondre.

_Je suis l__'__ombre de la lune_, chuchotaient les ombres.

* * *

**X**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yukino ? »

Sorano entra dans la maisonnée avec un soupir de soulagement, se débarrassant avec joie de ses hautes bottes et de son manteau. Yukino sourit à sa sœur en notant les flocons de neige qui parsemaient sa chevelure, semblable à la sienne bien que plus longue. Sorano les portait longs et les laissaient couler le long de son dos comme bon leur semblait, les ornant de temps à autre d'un ou deux rubans ; c'était sa façon de montrer qu'elle était libre et indépendante, et secrètement, Yukino l'avait toujours admirée pour ça.

Son aînée s'approcha d'elle avec curiosité et se pencha au dessus de son épaule, détaillant ce qui se trouvait sur la table de ses grands yeux marrons. La plus jeune la laissa faire ; ce n'était pas un secret, et elle comptait finalement peut-être bien sur sa sœur pour l'aider.

Cette dernière le fit d'ailleurs sans attendre — _et bien sûr qu__'__elle était spéciale. _

Sorano n'avait pas besoin de magie pour s'emparer des ciseaux à couture avec tant de dextérité, ni pour rattraper le point de couture maladroit qu'elle avait tenté de faire d'elle-même. Elle n'en avait pas besoin non plus pour se faire admirer de tous, se créer une identité qui se chuchotait ici et là jusque derrière les routes que dissimulaient les collines blanches de neige ; et finalement, son rôle à elle lui allait très bien.

Sorano était la lune, brillante et ronde qui brillait d'une gloire silencieuse dans les cieux ; et sa place de petite étoile à ses côtés lui allait très bien.

« Dis, Sorano, finit par souffler avec hésitation la plus jeune après de longues minutes, n'osant pas interrompre la concentration de sa sœur. J'ai parlé à Rogue, et j'aimerais te demander si… Si par hasard, tu ne serais pas toi aussi-

— Je t'en parlerai. Un jour, je te raconterai tout ce que tu veux savoir, la coupa son aînée en posant un regard tendre sur la jeune fille. Mais pour l'instant… »

Sorano leva le ruban bleu cobalt à la lumière pour admirer le résultat et l'examina d'un œil critique. Il faisait presque deux fois la taille du tour de son poignet, et les bordures avaient été ornées de fil argenté, se prolongeant vers le centre sous la forme d'étoiles parsemant le bleu nuit du ruban jusqu'à son centre, où étaient inscrites des lettres argentées. Un prénom, dont la simple vue suffit à la faire sourire.

Satisfaite, l'aînée noua le ruban autour du poignet de sa petite sœur avec soin et lui désigna la porte du menton, à côté de laquelle était posée la lanterne qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

« Hâte-toi. Nous parlerons plus tard… »

Les yeux de Yukino brillaient lorsqu'elle l'enlaça pour la remercier ; et ils brillèrent encore dans le noir alors qu'elle s'empressait de rejoindre la forêt, sa cape de velours bleu flottant au vent derrière en balayant le tapis de neige.

Elle avait promis.

* * *

**X**

* * *

_« Je t'attendrai. Même si tu doutes, même si tu ne sais pas où chercher ; je t'attendrai. Des centaines de vies s'il le faut. _

_Je t'attendrai. »_

* * *

**X**

* * *

_**En veux-tu toujours autant aux humains ?**_

« Je ne les aime pas. »

_**Mais elle, elle est humaine, pourtant. **_

« Elle est différente et ils lui feraient la même chose qu'aux autres s'ils le pouvaient. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

_**Je sais aussi qu**__**'**__**il y en a d**__**'**__**autres comme elle ; beaucoup. J**__**'**__**ai observé les humains depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Ils changeront, Rogue. Ils changeront**__**…**_

« Si tu les regardes depuis si longtemps, tu devrais être capable de voir qu'ils te dévorent à petit feu. Ils ne changeront pas, parce que c'est dans leur nature… »

_**Angel leur montrera la voie à suivre. Elle leur montrera**__**…**_

Rogue se redressa brutalement ; et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit sa présence s'étioler jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trainée de questions silencieuses et sans réponses.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Yukino attrapa sa main avec force tandis qu'il la hissait sur une branche plus haute.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire que nous montions _tout en haut _? Si je tombe d'ici, je vais me rompre le cou en tomb-

— Je te rattraperai avant, lui assura le dragon avec un sourire amusé, ses prunelles rougeoyantes brûlant encore plus que d'accoutumée. Tu me fais confiance ? »

La jeune fille soupira et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en prenant appui sur une branche.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que oui… »

Ses mains étaient engourdies par le froid, malgré les gants qu'elle avait enfilé avant de partir ; heureusement, avec l'aide de Rogue — qui se montrait plutôt habile, d'ailleurs —, ses pieds trouvaient des prises assez facilement, et si elle oubliait le vide qui se creusait juste derrière elle, la montée se faisait plutôt aisée.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on va redescendre ?

— Je t'aiderai. Regarde, on y est presque. »

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son impatience ; silencieuse et mi-surprise, Yukino ne dit rien mais guettait ses réactions, souriant à chaque fois qu'un rire passait timidement la barrière de ses lèvres pour fleurir dans le silence.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait heureux à ce point là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer, au juste ?

— Une surprise. Quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais vu avant… Tu verras. », souffla-t-il en la faisant passer devant lui, avisant une branche large et solide sur laquelle elle s'installa prudemment.

Yukino tremblait encore un peu lorsque Rogue s'installa près d'elle, prêt à la retenir à tout moment ; et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle détacha son regard de son sourire qu'elle comprit pourquoi il était aussi impatient.

Impatient de lui montrer ce trésor ; son trésor.

La neige tombait doucement sur la forêt, recouvrant le sol d'un manteau blanc et poudreux ; contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était tout d'abord attendue, les nuages ne recouvraient pas la totalité du ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient comme à leur habitude et une lune pleine et ronde éclairait de sa lueur opalescente et surnaturelle les flocons cristallins.

Et Yukino se dit que la forêt ne méritait pas son titre de forêt d'Argent pour rien, finalement ; un ciel au dégradé bleu-violet en arrière-plan, la forêt se dévoilait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait en scintillant de plus belle, les plus grands arbres exposant fièrement leurs pointes d'argent. La neige venait orner les branches, le sol, décorer le feuillage émeraude de gigantesques sapins ; briller dans les yeux inquisiteurs du dragon, dans ses étoiles à elle.

Elle lui rendit presque tendrement son sourire, des secrets blottis au fond du cœur et les yeux un peu trop pleins d'amour.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— C'est… »

Leur voix se perdaient en un murmure secret porté par une brise silencieuse ; Rogue ne dit rien lorsqu'elle s'approcha davantage de lui pour l'entendre mais la tint gentiment pour l'empêcher de tomber.

L'empêcher de partir ; de partir et de s'éloigner de lui à jamais.

« Magique. », souffla-t-elle simplement à mi-voix, la lune ronde se reflétant auprès des étoiles reliées entre elles par des rêves de son regard.

Il écoutait son cœur battre lorsqu'elle détacha soudain le ruban qu'elle avait autour du poignet pour le nouer autour du sien. _Même toi, tu ne peux pas le nier ; elle surpasse de très loin l__'__ode à la lune et le chant des étoiles. _

_**Je sais, Rogue. Je l**__**'**__**entends chanter aussi**__**…**_

« C'est pour toi, fit Yukino avec un sourire satisfait en prenant sa main pour regarder ce que ça donnait. Pour que tu aies moins froid quand je ne suis pas là…

— Dans ce cas… »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils alors qu'il sortait un ruban semblable au sien pour l'imiter et l'attacher autour de son poignet. Confuse, elle leva sa main devant son visage pour examiner le ruban à la lueur de la lune, détaillant avec peine les lettres précieusement inscrites sur le tissu bleu.

Et sentit son cœur chuter de l'arbre avant de battre plus vite encore ; parce que ce ruban là était à elle. Parce qu'elle l'avait donné au petit garçon qui l'avait aidée à retrouver son chemin, il y avait des années de ça ; lors de cette première fois oubliée où elle s'était perdue dans la forêt.

« Tu… »

Et que malgré tout, il était intact.

« C'était toi ? »

Sa voix tremblait ; malgré tout, Rogue gardait le silence, sans la lâcher ni la quitter des yeux. Il s'était de nouveau paré de ce masque invisible qui dissimulait ce qu'il ressentait ; pourtant, pour une fois, ses yeux lui laissaient voir ce qu'elle voulait.

Les yeux de Rogue étaient suffisamment ouverts pour qu'elle puisse discerner les contours de son cœur tout au fond de son regard, drapé dans un voile de silence dans lequel se reflétaient les étoiles de son regard.

« J'attendais le moment pour te le rendre, déclara le brun en la laissant le dévisager comme bon lui semblait — comme si elle le redécouvrait. Je ne t'avais pas immédiatement reconnue non plus… J'ai compris en te voyant en porter lorsque tu venais.

— Tu m'as sauvée la vie. Deux fois, et…

— Toi aussi, Yukino, souffla le dragon en chassant ses larmes. Toi aussi… »

La blanche se laissa aller contre son épaule en silence, quelques larmes nées d'un trop plein d'émotion roulant sans bruit le long de ses joues. Il la laissa faire ; lui n'était là que pour la retenir et l'empêcher de tomber.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit jour, avant d'être les premiers à fouler le tapis blanc et poudreux qui s'était formé au sol ; et il ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule fois.

Pas un seul instant.

_Merci__…_

* * *

**X**

* * *

_« And if loving her is_

_Is heartache for me_

_And if holding her means_

_That I have to bleed_

_Then I am the martyr_

_Love is to blame_

_Cause she is the healing_

_And I am the pain »_

_**She is the Sunlight **_- Trading Yesterday

* * *

**X**

* * *

Les chansons sont juste là pour donner une petite ambiance à la fiction. On s'approche de la fin et de la vraie surprise ;)


	5. V - Le Choix

Petit avertissement concernant un brin de violence ici. Bonne lecture !

PS à Nanna : (Gihihi je vais te bousiller tes feels)

* * *

**X**

* * *

Et peut-être aurait-il dût se douter de quelque chose, finalement.

Peut-être que Rogue aurait dût comprendre dès le premier jour de son absence ; comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa volonté, qu'elle avait voulu venir de toutes ses forces mais que c'était les hommes qui l'en avaient empêchée.

Il avait gardé le silence, au début ; après quatre jours sans nouvelles, les plaintes douloureuses du dragon avaient résonné aux alentours jusqu'à défier celles des loups, faisant trembler les murs et pétrissant les cœurs d'une crainte sans pareil.

On avait arraché à l'ombre de la lune ce qui faisait sa lumière.

Le cinquième jour, il avait reconnu Sorano, la peur et la colère peinte sur son visage. Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment elle avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici — il avait toujours sût qu'elle était particulière aussi, après tout.

Sans un mot et à bout de souffle, celle qui se fera par la suite nommer Angel de par la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs et sa notoriété lui avait seulement montré le ruban qu'elle tenait dans la main, aux rebords effilochés et presque déchiré au niveau de la moitié ; et ça avait suffit.

Suffit à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait raison ; suffit pour qu'il ne retrouve après des mois de silence la forme chimérique et pleine de haine qui faisait partie de lui, pour s'envoler vers le ciel grisâtre.

« Attends-moi ici ! »

Sorano l'avait regardé s'envoler sans rien pouvoir dire, les yeux brillant et peinant à garder espoir, le ruban en lambeaux serré contre son cœur.

_**« Retrouve-la vite, ombre de la lune**__**…**__** » **_

* * *

**X**

* * *

Rogue sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine lorsque le dernier de ces hommes rejoignit ses semblables dans un gargouillis étouffé, une mare de sang se formant autour de son corps étendu en forme d'étoile.

Elle était tout au fond, là-bas dans le noir ; la chanson qu'avait l'habitude de fredonner son cœur n'était plus qu'un fragile écho qui résonnait jusque dans le sien, et ce n'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle respirait à peine et qu'elle était glacée malgré les vêtements qu'elle portait qu'il prit conscience de son propre état.

Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le sang qui maculait ses bras et ses mains tremblantes ; et le goût qu'il sentait contre ses lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà n'était rien d'autre que ça.

Le sang de ces humains à qui il avait ôté la vie sans même réfléchir.

Yukino peinait à garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il la libéra des chaînes qui la maintenaient prisonnière, et il se rendit compte avec étonnement que ses yeux brûlaient de larmes alors qu'il l'allongeait au sol pour vérifier si elle n'était pas blessée. Il n'avait pas mal, pourtant. Il était juste en colère ; terriblement en colère.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, Rogue avait peur, aussi.

« Yukino. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom ; néanmoins, trop fatiguée, tout simplement trop faible, sûrement, elle perdit rapidement connaissance et il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, ignorant vainement les corps qui jonchaient le sol de pierre de la tour où elle se trouvait probablement depuis le début. Elle ne portait pas de blessures apparentes, mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'on l'avait maintenue captive ici suffit à faire monter en lui une nouvelle vague de colère.

Derrière lui, les ombres grandissantes hurlaient leur haine sans discontinuer, menaçant de déchirer le rideau du silence à tout moment.

Une brèche dans le mur de la tour débouchait directement sur une partie de la forêt, d'où soufflait un vent glacial qui pénétra le bâtiment sans prévenir. Rogue grimaça soudainement lorsque le vent le fouetta de plein fouet ; ici et là, des blessures dont il n'avait pas conscience se faisaient petit à petit sentir.

Le dragon plissa des yeux face au soleil couchant qui lui faisait face, conscient que d'autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver ; quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit l'un d'eux se raidir en voyant ce qu'il était advenu de ses camarades.

Rogue croisa son regard assez longtemps pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne avant de sauter dans le vide.

Des cris de stupeur retentirent lorsqu'il réapparut dans les cieux sous sa forme de bête, ses écailles sombres miroitant les rayons dorés d'un soleil d'après-midi. Les flèches sifflèrent, effleurèrent sa protection, la percèrent à certains endroits ; il n'y faisait plus attention, ses yeux perçants cherchant un endroit où la dissimuler aux yeux des autres.

Rogue cru entendre un coup sec avant que le tir d'une gigantesque arbalète n'effleure son dos une première fois. Il vacilla à peine ; il venait de repérer un endroit où se repérer sans risques du regard.

Le deuxième coup sec aurait dût l'interpeller ; il n'en fit rien.

Au loin, le hurlement du dragon noir se fit entendre à des lieues à la ronde lorsque le gigantesque pieu à la pointe de métal se figea pile en dessous de l'articulation de son aile droite, perforant la protection d'écailles sans problème pour atteindre sa cible et la coucher au sol.

La forêt elle-même semblait les avoir attendus ; le pieu se dégagea de lui-même dans une pluie de sang lors de leur chute. Rogue fut vaguement conscient d'avoir lâché Yukino en tombant ; une fois qu'il atterrit face contre terre sur un tapis de neige qui ne tarda pas à se teinter de rouge, le brun ne tarda pas à se relever pour la rejoindre et retomber à ses côtés, cette fois-ci sous sa forme humaine. Sa faiblesse le surprenait lui-même ; c'est à peine s'il sentait la douleur, pourtant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes ; une heure ou deux, peut-être, le temps de se soustraire à la somnolence qui les attirait tous les deux.

Rogue se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers le gigantesque chêne d'où ils avaient observé la forêt, il y a quelques jours à peine. Yukino ne semblait pas blesser ; tout du moins, rien de plus grave que quelques écorchures provoquées lors de la chute.

« Yukin- »

Il tomba à genoux et resta plié en deux un moment, les yeux écarquillés autant de douleur que de stupeur ; il était blessé à ce point ?

Sous la lueur du soleil couchant, ses mains brillèrent d'un éclat pourpre et vif lorsqu'il retira sa main de sa blessure, juste en dessous de l'aisselle droite. Le brun grogna un juron en prenant appui sur le tronc d'arbre pour se redresser et s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille à ses côtés ; sur le bois clair, l'emprunte sanglante de sa main glissa jusqu'au sol, avant de teinter la neige de pourpre.

« Tiens encore un peu, Yukino. Juste un peu… »

Les ombres engloutirent sa conscience et il perdit connaissance à son tour.

Et de loin, adossés à un gigantesque chêne, épaule contre épaule et leurs têtes se soutenant doucement, on aurait presque pût croire qu'ils dormaient, comme ça.

Presque.

_**« Résiste aussi, ombre de la lune**__**…**__** »**_

* * *

**X**

* * *

_« __But don't bring tomorrow  
'cause I already know  
I'll lose you... »_

_**Tomorrow**_- Daughter

* * *

**X**

* * *

« Tu saignes…

— Il n'y a rien pour toi, là-bas, insista-t-il à voix basse, ignorant de toutes ses forces les perles rubis qui coulaient de ses blessures jusqu'à sa main. Viens avec moi. Viens avec moi et reste ici, Yukino. La forêt...

— Et ma famille ? »

Elle est douce ; elle l'a toujours été. Sa voix fait vibrer tout son être jusqu'à la pierre qu'il dissimule dans sa poitrine, et la lune fait briller les diamants qui ornent sa tête lorsqu'elle se tourne un peu vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

Et elle est belle, sa petite étoile. Même sur le point de s'éteindre ; elle brille plus encore, et Rogue se sent désespéré de l'aimer autant sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Il y a des gens qui te veulent du mal, là-bas. Ici, il ne t'arrivera rien. La forêt te protégera. La forêt te protégera... »

Elle sourit et serre un peu ses doigts entre les siens ; il la berce doucement en fixant les étoiles à son tour.

Parce que les étoiles filantes qui tombent silencieusement de ses yeux à lui ne sont pas celles qu'elle aimait voir, celles qu'il voulait voir tomber. Elles n'étaient que la preuve qu'il avait été trop faible pour la sauver à temps, trop faible pour annihiler tout ce qui lui avait fait du mal.

La preuve que malgré tout et même après toutes ces années passées sous une forme de dragon noir, Rogue restait humain.

Et elle ? Et à elle, que va-t-il lui arriver ? Quelle sera la lumière que projetteront les étoiles sur ces enfants déchus ? Quel sera le destin que la lune leur a éclairé ?

Dans l'air, le sol, la terre, les pensées résonnent – elle lui parle encore. Sa voix est tantôt douce et mesurée, tantôt grave et profonde ; mais toujours pleine de sagesse.

Alors Rogue ferme les yeux sur ces étoiles pour mieux écouter, la lueur pâle de la lune baignant son visage et celui encore bien trop pâle de la jeune mage à ses côtés. Et s'il était arrivé plus tôt, si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt, elle pourrait-

_**Que comptes tu choisir pour elle ? **_

Le silence retombe. L'ombre de la lune se fait soudain plus grande, plus sombre encore ; Yukino frissonne mais ne dit toujours rien, serrant doucement les doigts de Rogue dans les siens. Il ne comprend pas l'inquiétude qu'il lit dans ses yeux mais ne dit rien non plus ; il attend juste qu'elle ne prenne une décision.

« Yukino.

— Je sais. Je l'ai entendue aussi, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, l'émotion qui avait momentanément traversé la voix de son compagnon vibrant encore dans son cœur. J'ai entendu... »

_**Alors, toi qui a la possibilité de choisir à la place des étoiles...**_

_**Quelle fin choisis-tu ?**_

* * *

Chère Poulette, chers lecteurs,

Voici la petite surprise - et j'innove un peu en faisant ça - : je vous propose deux fins différentes. A vous de choisir celle que vous préférez et de l'interpréter comme bon vous semble ! A savoir :

_- A ceux qui ont décidé de renaître_

_- A ceux qui ont décidé de vivre_

Bonne lecture !


	6. A ceux qui ont décidé de renaître

— **À ceux qui ont décidé de renaître ****—**

* * *

Rogue se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir fait un très, très long rêve, ce matin là.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé. Peut-être le discours habituel de Sting devant son miroir, ou bien la voiturette qui venait de passer sous la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son ami de toujours.

Ou peut-être simplement les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient le long de ses joues, porteuses de souvenirs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Rogue ne se souvenait de rien ; rien que d'un vide qui lui tiraillait la poitrine, un mélange de sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis…

Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Sting apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre à ce moment là, une serviette nouée autour de la taille histoire de pouvoir s'admirer encore un peu avant de partir.

« T'es pas encore levé ? Magne-toi vieux, y'a une nouvelle aujourd'hui ! Une _nouvelle_, Rogue ! »

Le brun se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en se levant, attrapant Frosh qui somnolait encore dans un coin du lit pour l'emmener avec lui.

_Balivernes._

L'enthousiasme de Sting à l'idée qu'une nouvelle recrue féminine n'intègre la puissante Sabertooth rythma le trajet jusqu'à la guilde. Rogue préférait ne rien y dire, lui ; il savait pertinemment que même Sting finira par s'en lasser en comprenant qu'il n'y a qu'à deux qu'ils pouvaient réussir, et il ne portait de toute manière aucune forme d'affection vis-à-vis des autres. Ils pouvaient disparaître à n'importe quel moment et au moindre signe de faiblesse et il le savait.

Autant rester loin des autres et survivre seul, même seuls à deux.

Dans le hall, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, bien que silencieusement. Les paris étaient lancés sur sa puissance, la façon dont elle avait réussi à entrer, l'équipe à laquelle elle fera peut-être partie ; Sting avait vaguement tendu l'oreille lorsqu'il fut question de son physique, même si les mains qu'il avait levé en démonstration d'innocence suite au regard blasé de Rogue prouvaient le contraire.

Et puis la convocation des membres à l'entrée de la guilde s'était faite entendre. Le silence était retombé, tandis que chacun prenait une place qui correspondait à son importance au sein de Sabertooth ; les dragons jumeaux se tenaient derrière la balustrade de l'étage, de sorte à être capable de tout voir de leurs regards perçants et de percevoir ce que d'autres ne pouvaient pas.

Ils étaient les dragons jumeaux, aux sens décuplés et plus affutés que n'importe qui d'autre ici ; aussi Rogue fronça des sourcils lorsqu'une odeur inconnue et pourtant étrangement familière se fit sentir, accompagnée du grondement régulier d'une valise à roulettes qu'elle devait probablement traîner derrière soi. La porte du bureau du maître, juste en dessous de la balustrade où ils se tenaient finit enfin par s'ouvrir complètement.

Un pas, deux pas ; hésitant, tout d'abord, puis déterminé, osé. Sting se pencha par-dessus la barrière pour tenter de mieux voir, et Rogue fut presque tenté de faire la même chose en voyant l'air surpris d'autres membres.

Elle apparût enfin ; et le temps sembla s'arrêter lors d'un infime instant — le temps d'une étoile, d'une ombre et d'un rayon de lune.

« Oy, la nouvelle ! héla Sting avec une certaine fierté et d'une voix forte qui fit presque sursauter le dragon slayer à ses côtés. T'es qui, toi ? »

La nouvelle avait à peine semblé surprise ; droite et fière sans pour autant paraître orgueilleuse dans sa cape toute faite de plumes, elle avait posé un regard calme derrière elle, en direction des deux Dragon Slayer.

Et pourtant, Rogue fut presque certain d'avoir vu une lueur surprise passer dans son regard brun lorsqu'il croisa le sien.

« Yukino… Juste Yukino.

— Eh bien, Yukino… Je te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de la grande Sabertooth ! »

Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux dans ce que Sting faisait ; ce n'était qu'une façon pour lui de la mettre au défi et ainsi voir combien de temps elle allait rester avant de craquer. Les autres applaudirent brièvement ; et Rogue savait qu'ils faisaient la même chose.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, lui ; parce que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens et qu'ils se dévisageaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles.

Alors, seulement, les pommettes légèrement colorées, Yukino eut un sourire.

* * *

**X**

* * *

_« __You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again »_

_**King **_- Lauren Aquilina

* * *

**X**

* * *

Voilà pour la première fin ; rien que de la joie, je comptais pas finir sur une note triste. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_

_PS à Nanna : Ton petit mot dans l'autre fin alternative ;)_


	7. A ceux qui ont décidé de vivre

**X**

— **À ceux qui ont décidé de continuer à vivre ****—**

* * *

Ils disaient tous du dragon qu'il dévorait le cœur des hommes.

Lui, il n'avait jamais vu de dragon de sa vie ; pourtant, il était là, dans cette forêt, ses yeux bleus guettant le moindre signe d'une créature supposée avoir existé il y avait déjà plusieurs dizaines d'années. À l'entrée du village, on l'avait arrêté en lui disant qu'il valait mieux attendre que le printemps ne soit vraiment là, et le chef du village lui-même lui avait expliqué que la forêt pouvait se montrer dangereuse en hiver.

_Parce que l'hiver, les diamants apparaissaient ; et les hommes chuchotaient dans le noir que le dragon gardait farouchement son précieux trésor, annihilant tous ceux qui osaient s__'__en approcher. _

Oh, il aurait pût partir ; se montrer prudent ou simplement censé, attendre et revenir accompagné de plusieurs hommes armés.

Mais le grand Sting Eucliffe n'était pas du genre à reculer à cause de vieilles légendes de bonnes femmes ; la cicatrice qu'il avait au visage montrait qu'il en avait déjà vu beaucoup, et c'est donc avec assurance qu'il avançait à travers les fourrés, examinant chaque arbre, chaque branche brisée et chaque empreintes à la recherche de ce qu'il était venu voir de ses propres yeux.

« L'ombre de la lune », qu'ils l'appelaient de là où il venait. Un sourire plein de désinvolture aux lèvres, Sting renifla avec fierté en continuant d'avancer.

La forêt avait en effet quelque chose de spécial en hiver ; le soleil faisait scintiller la neige et donnait un aspect différent à la nature, allant des odeurs dans l'air, la couleur des animaux et tout simplement l'ambiance calme et apaisante qui y régnait. En s'arrêtant un instant pour contempler ce qui l'entourait, les poings sur les hanches et l'air véritablement impressionné, Sting se dit qu'on devait avoir l'impression d'être isolé de tout, comme ça.

Et ce dragon voulait garder tout ça pour lui tout seul ? Bah voyons.

La route était bien moins difficile à emprunter que ce à quoi il aurait pensé à venant ; et finalement, peut-être bien qu'il était mieux sans ces lourdauds du village qui n'auraient fait que le ralentir avec leurs superstitions stupides et l'endurance qu'eux n'avaient pas. Sting aimait sa vie de vagabond plus que n'importe quoi au monde ; forcément, il s'était forgé un physique qui allait avec. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ces-

« Mais que fait donc est ce jeune fanfaron au cœur de la forêt ? »

À peine la voix s'était-elle faite entendre que Sting avait attrapé l'un des couteaux de lancer qui ornaient la ceinture qu'il portait par-dessus son pourpoint de cuir, prêt à éliminer n'importe quel assaillant.

Le blond tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois, aux aguets ; personne. C'était une voix de femme qui s'était faite entendre, plutôt amusée que véritablement moqueuse ou provocante.

Néanmoins, il ne voyait personne.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ?

— Sting, répondit-il aussitôt avec un sourire dévoilant une dentition aussi éclatante que la neige aux alentours. Et vous ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vous voir aussi, puisque vous me voyez ? »

Il avait accompagné sa question d'un sourire provocateur, cette fois-ci ; en réponse, un rire amusé retentit, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre d'où elle venait, une jeune femme se tenait debout appuyée contre le tronc gris d'un bouleau qui semblait n'attendre que le printemps pour s'épanouir. Sting ne retint pas le sourire satisfait qui vint se peindre sur son visage en détaillait la jeune femme, dont le col de sa longue robe blanche fait de plumes donnait un aperçu assez prometteur de ses charmes ; à ça s'ajoutaient de longs cheveux à la teinte argentée qu'elle laissait couler le long de ses épaules à leur guise et deux rubans bleus disposés de chaque côté de sa coiffure.

Ses yeux marrons furent rieurs tandis qu'elle le détaillait à son tour, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

« Appelle-moi Angel, fit-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Angel, c'est votre vrai nom, ou celui que vous avez choisi en tant que pratiquante de la magie ? »

Sting savait qu'il avait visé juste ; néanmoins, Angel ne se laissa pas surprendre pour autant et ne chercha ni à démentir ni à lui cacher la vérité. C'était chose rare, dans une région où la magie était encore peu tolérée ; des gens qui assumaient leur nature de magicien ou de non-humain, ça ne courait pas les rues.

Pourtant, Sting lui rendit son sourire ; parce que ça lui plaisait énormément.

« Angel, c'est mon nom de mage. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom que tu es venu chercher ici, je me trompe ?

— L'ombre de la lune. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Angel eut un petit rire en s'approchant de lui. Sting rangea ses couteaux, conscient que si elle avait voulu se débarrasser de lui, elle aurait bien pût le faire d'un claquement de doigt.

Le blond remarqua qu'elle sentait bon la lavande lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras pour le mener vers là d'où elle venait.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi, Sting, fit Angel en se dirigeant vers un sentier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… »

* * *

**X**

* * *

« Alors il a existé ? Vraiment ?

— L'étoile a existé aussi. Ils existent toujours, d'ailleurs, ajouta Angel en effleurant le tronc d'un jeune arbre dont l'une des branches était ornée d'un ruban blanc tout comme l'arbre voisant, formant un cheminement compliqué jusqu'à une destination inconnue. Ceci-dit, je ne pensais pas que leur histoire se ferait entendre aussi loin vers le sud…

— Mais alors… S'ils ont existé, ils devraient être assez vieux, non ? »

Angel le jugea du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu sais, Sting, j'ai moi-même l'âge d'être ta grand-mère. Peut-être même plus ! »

Le blond arqua un sourcil mi-étonné, mi-amusé vers la magicienne mais s'abstint de tout commentaire ; mieux valait éviter de mettre ce genre de personnes en colère…

« Ah, regarde, nous arrivons, fit-elle alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une clairière, au cœur de laquelle étaient installés plusieurs souches d'arbres de différentes tailles en guise de table et de chaises. Yukinoooo ? »

Une jeune fille semblable à celle qui l'accompagnait apparût, elle aussi vêtue de blanc et de plumes, mais dont les cheveux bien plus courts et les yeux brillants lui conféraient un côté plus innocent. Elle paraissait plus jeune, aussi ; Sting en conclut par leurs frappante ressemblance qu'elles étaient probablement sœurs.

La dénommée Yukino s'arrêta tout d'abord en le voyant, ses yeux passant rapidement sur les nombreuses armes dont il était équipé. Comprenant ce qu'elle pourrait craindre, Sting se délesta de sa ceinture et laissa ses armes tomber au sol — hormis son couteau porte bonheur, parce que celui-là, hors de question de le-

La jeune fille eut un sourire tendre et prit soudainement la parole.

« C'est bon, Rogue. Il ne nous fera rien, assura-t-elle en regardant dans la direction du blond, interloqué.

— Qu'il se débarrasse de ça, déjà. », grogna une voix derrière lui.

Sting se retourna aussitôt pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme visiblement de son âge et à l'envergure semblable à la sienne. Le blond s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il croisa son regard et se figea tout à fait.

L'ombre de la lune en personne lui faisait face, le dévisageant froidement de ses rubis fendus de deux pupilles reptiliennes qui le captèrent suffisamment pour qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il se passait autour.

La main d'Angel sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité ; de l'autre côté, ses yeux parés de douceur, Yukino prit discrètement la main du nouveau venu pour l'entraîner vers la table. Sting crut comprendre à la façon dont elle l'avait apaisé qu'il s'agissait de l'"Etoile", dont l'histoire parlait ; cette forêt venait soudainement de remonter dans son estime.

« Mais, dans l'histoire, ils parlent d'un pieu… Ils l'exposent au village comme un trophée. Comment vous avez fait ? interrogea Sting, hébété et partiellement confus de voir celui dont il avait tant entendu parler l'air d'être en pleine forme.

— Les dragons cicatrisent vite, répondit Rogue avec un sourire pensif, avant de se tourner vers Angel qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Encore plus lorsqu'ils sont aidés de magiciennes qui savent ce qu'elles font.

— Tu pourrais tout aussi bien dire que je suis douée, tu sais, fit remarquer Angel en rejetant de nouveau une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule — le blond avait finit par différencier suffisamment les deux sœurs pour comprendre que Yukino était bien plus discrète que son aînée. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas été seule, à vrai dire. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette forêt qui a voulu qu'ils vivent.

— Qui ça ? L'histoire ne mentionne personne d'autre, souleva Sting en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.

— On ne le sait pas nous-mêmes. », avoua Yukino avec un petit sourire.

Sting le lui rendit poliment avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rogue, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

« Et malgré ça, vous avez pas pris une ride, hein…

— Un des nombreux effets de la magie. », fit Angel en haussant des épaules.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment après ça, méditant chacun sur ce qui venait de se dire. Finalement, Sting finit par soupirer et se leva sous leurs regards étonnés, avant de se diriger d'un pas sûr de lui vers ses armes qu'il avait laissé là où elles étaient tombées.

« Tu t'en vas ? demanda Rogue sans réelle intonation, les sourcils froncés en démonstration de son incompréhension.

— Eh ouais, ombre de la lune. Parce que tu vois, dans le sud aussi, on a nos dragons… »

Angel eut un sourire satisfait en direction du blond, tandis que celui-ci s'étirait avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers eux ; les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent imperceptiblement de stupeur et Yukino laissa échapper une expression surprise.

Parce que les yeux céruléens qui se posèrent sur eux avaient changé pour laisser apparaître deux pupilles aussi fines que celles de Rogue, qui se rétractaient en fonction de la lumière.

« Et ça m'emmerde que tu sois le seul à avoir une réputation aussi grande. Je me verrais bien avec un surnom en rapport avec le soleil, tu vois… »

Les yeux bleus de Sting se posèrent ensuite avec amusement et respect sur Yukino, qui lui rendit son regard avec compassion.

« Et puis, si t'as trouvé une étoile, j'imagine qu'il doit bien en avoir une pour moi quelque part, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice en finissant de boucler les lanières et ceinturons qu'il portait par-dessus ses vêtements. Sur ce, mes amis… »

Angel roucoula de plaisir lorsqu'il lui baisa galamment la main avec un sourire en coin.

« Angel, la salua-t-il une dernière fois avec un regard appuyé.

— Ce sera Sorano, pour toi.

— Sorano. Je préfère ça à Angel, admit Sting en se redressant pour leur jeter un dernier regard. Juste, avant que je parte… Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'identité de cette personne ? »

Yukino eut un sourire tendre.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était la lune. Rogue pense que c'est sa mère… Et Sorano est persuadée qu'il s'agit de la forêt. Mais impossible d'affirmer quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Je vois… Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. J'ai une légende à tracer ! »

Et il partit, après un dernier regard échangé avec Rogue ; ainsi que la promesse silencieuse de se revoir, mus par ce besoin d'échanger quelque chose en tant que derniers représentants de leurs races.

Yukino eut un soupir, tout en observant du coin de l'œil le sourire serein de son compagnon.

« Vous pensez qu'il va réussir ?

— Oui, affirma Sorano avec un sourire confiant. Enfin, je ne lui souhaite pas de se faire empaler par un pieu en plein vol, mais je suis sûre qu'il y arrivera. », précisa-t-elle ensuite avec amusement.

Son regard se posa sur Rogue qui fixait pensivement le vide et elle se leva à son tour.

« Je vais quand même voir s'il ne s'est pas perdu… », fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de sa cadette.

Yukino la remercia du regard avant de se tourner vers le dragon, dont les lèvres s'étiraient petit à petit d'elles-mêmes en un sourire. La jeune fille l'entoura de ses bras sans rien dire et le laissa se blottir contre son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres et dans l'attente qu'il ne parle de lui-même.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir vécu jusque là. D'avoir rencontré un autre… Un autre que moi, souffla enfin le dragon en posant son front contre le sien, les yeux mi-clos.

— Je suis contente aussi, Rogue. Moi aussi… »

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps ; jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche et que la lune n'apparaisse, que les étoiles ne commencent leur ballet silencieux et que l'ode à la lune ne se fasse entendre à travers le vent. Et, des étoiles au fond des yeux et des rêves plein d'espoir blottis au fond du cœur, Yukino gardait les yeux levés vers celle qu'elle pensait être celle qui l'avait toujours aidée.

Et au fond, elle était presque sûre que la lune lui avait rendu son sourire.

**« Merci. »**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Voualaaa. Déjà à tout le monde, merci d'avoir lu, ça a été écrit assez rapidement malgré la taille du contenu, j'espère que ça allait !

Ensuite, petit mot exprès pour ma Poulette d'amour, parce que c'est quand même ce pourquoi j'ai écris tout ça.

Dooooooonc. Déjà, ouais, c'est pratiquement… 20 K ? Et même si je m'attendais pas à écrire autant, ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir fait. Parce que malgré tout, même si c'est moins bien que ce à quoi je puisse m'attendre je sais que ça te fera quand même plaisir et c'est le plus important, non ? Considère que c'est ma façon de dire que je suis contente de te connaître, de t'envoyer des messages inutiles H24 parce que c'est con mais comme tu l'as dit une fois « Y'a des personnes, comme ça, à qui on parle du matin au soir, juste parce qu'on s'entend ridiculement bien avec » (ou un truc du genre). Et c'est vrai ; c'est pas grand-chose mais ça fait toujours du bien, quelque part, de savoir qu'on a quelqu'un à qui parler de tout et de rien n'importe quand, n'importe comment, que ce soit des futilités ou des choses qui nous tiennent à cœur, des Tumblr attack, des feels et tout ce qui va avec… Je suis super contente de te connaître, et je referai le monstre autant de fois qu'il le faut si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Et puis euh… Vouala. Je t'aime fort fort fort, je suis juste… super contente de te connaître et de te considérer comme une super amie, vraiment, et j'espère que ça t'aura plût. Joyeux anniversaire encore et vivement les prochains (que je t'emmène boire une dodo citron comme tu vas vite apprendre à les aimer, héhéhéhé 8D)

Ta Popo-sama.


End file.
